Reunions
by Da'khari
Summary: Sam and Mercy have been living their own life for 10 years following their official break up, but a message from one of the original members asking them to attend a school reunion provokes feeling, what will happen if they act on them - I do not own Glee
1. Chapter 1

**Reunion**

 **UPDATED**

 **Mercedes Jones**

"Babe there's a letter for you I've put it on the table just here" Melvin said as he left the house "Babe are you hearing me?" he asked still no answer "Cedes" he shouted

"Yes babe what's up" she said as she came to the top of the stairs with her hair wrapped in a towel and just her knickers and bra on

"Letter on the table for you" he said looking cross

"Okay but I'm sure I would have seen it on my way out babe"

"What was that Babe?"

"Nothing have a good day, I'll see you this evening"

"I'm late at the office again tonight so don't wait up" he said

"This is the third time this week, what have they got you doing now?" she asked

"It'll slow down in a couple of months I'm sure but I'm dealing with it" he said as he opened the door stepped out looked back, gave an air kiss and left.

"I'm sure she will" Cedes said as she went back to the bedroom to get dressed

Melvin was a bit of a catch according to her mother and although Cedes wasn't too keen she married him anyway mainly because Sam; the love of her life, had married some girl called Stacy, like his sister, when she got pregnant of all the stupid things to do, he'd said to her when he called to tell her their plans needed to be abandoned. "I meant what I said though Mercy whoever I'm with I'll be wishing they were you" she remembered as she sat on the stool in her room wondering how she settled for this life and still managed to get fucked over. Melvin was known for his indiscretions and Cedes just carried on as if she couldn't read, hear or see for an easy life. He had a pattern sweating while talking then late nights at work then weekends away and then he'd be doing that for a while before everything would get back to normal and then he'd splash the cash on her to show his fake love for a month. She was fed up but what was she going to do there was no one else out there for her, in her heart there was just unavailable Sam. She sorted out her hair got dressed and went to wake the children up.

The children weren't hers they belonged to Melvin but she had become attached and they called her Mom as they knew nothing else after 11 years of care. Their mothers had dropped them off when they realised that Melvin was married and they couldn't get alimony because paternity wasn't proved, he was just too lazy to get any proof at all about him being the father, he took them in and gave them to Cedes almost as a present. He thought she couldn't have children but it was her choice not to have children with him, that, she thought, would be the ultimate sin children born out of a false relationship.

So she got them up, dressed, fed and off to school so that she could do her favourite pass time event visit Shane at the Studio, an ex from school, he would give her free studio time if no one was using the room and she could vent off in there for a few hours and going home seemed manageable after that. Melvin didn't encourage her singing he thought it was for stars who could make money off it and she just wasn't star material. Shane always talked about taking her away from it all but Cedes was too concerned about Melvin and his dodgy dealings to get anyone involved in her life. She hated the name Cedes but had asked Melvin to call her that mainly so she was always reminded that she hated him everyone else called her Mercedes except Sam who called her Mercy.

"That Damn letter" she said just as she was about the shut the door on leaving the house and picked it up and put it in her bag.

After a day at the Studio followed by Lunch and then meeting up with Claudia and June for chat and pedicures she went home to prepare dinner for the children.

"Good day at school" she asked as Michael and Cecil threw their bags on the floor in the hall

"Okay" they said together

"You know those are to be moved before your Dad gets home right"

"Yes Mom" they said as they sat at the table waiting to be fed. Once they got food they wolfed it down and were ready for playing out "Can we go" Michael the oldest said

"Bags" Cedes said making them run to get their bags to their rooms and change their clothes to go out

"Back by 7pm please" she said as they went out the door

Cecil turned back and ran to her "Mom can we have some money just in case?"

"Come on let's hear it, in case of what?"

"We might see sweets or something nice for you, anything a man shouldn't leave the house without money in his pocket" he said smiling up at her when he saw he was losing the argument

"Here you go" she said feeling in her bag for her purse to give him some money "Share it with your brother and don't be late back" she shouted after him as he left the house

She turned round to put the purse back and noticed the letter she picked up this morning "from Lima" she said looking at the back before opening it "Class of 2013 reunion" _no fucking way_ she thought _Reunion, why have they waited like 10 years to do this?_ she said to herself "My name is mud I'm not singing I had such big dreams when I was at school, even when I left but look at me Mother to two kids that are not mine married to Melvin 'the sex maniac' Jackson who thinks he can do what he wants because Michael's his brother, living like a single person most the time "Fuck will Sam be there?" she said to herself looking at the invitation "Sapp kurthummel2332 4440003 link to RSVP. and join chat" 'yes I'll be there' she Sapped.

"That gives me 2 weeks to prepare my shit" she said calling Shane for more studio time to get serious about knocking a tune out, Sam's name was on the list of attendees waiting to accept friend she noticed and smiled

 **Samuel Evans**

"Samuel you need to stop drinking it's bad that all you ever show these kids about being a man is getting drunk all day" Stacy said "Samuel" she shouted but he was out of it. It was only 4pm and he was already out of it, _what am I going to do with him_ she thought.

Sam had been a level headed guy at school, well almost level headed, he knew what he wanted and how to get it. He was going along well until she got pregnant, his parents and hers for that matter, drew the guilt card "Made your bed now Sam….", y _eah he had, you don't go around getting girls pregnant and not suffer the consequences,_ so yep he'd married her only to find 5 months down the line that she wasn't pregnant, never was, and somehow he'd found himself trapped in a loveless marriage. They knew it wasn't love in the first place but Sam had promised to look after her and the baby forever, he'd made the heart crushing call to Mercy and finally broke it off and settled down into family life. When he found out she wasn't pregnant his instinct was to divorce her, call Mercy and hook up but the day before he plucked up the courage to call everything off he visited the Jones residence to find that Mercy had married so guy named Melvin Jackson "Who the fuck is he?" he asked D; Mercy's brother

"He's MJ's brother"

"Well I can't compete with that can I" he said, and that was that she was gone

Sam hit the bottle, life was going to be dull anyway, all he ever thought about was Mercy he had told her that would be the case and it was, he still lived in Lima and so everything reminded him of what he was missing. His family knew what was wrong but they never mentioned the name Mercy in Sam's ear. From the day he found out that Stacy had lied to him about the baby he had never touched her again but she had three children none of them his and everyone close to him must have known it but just never said anything.

"Sam" Stacy called

"Dad" Ben called waking him up

"Yes Son" he said having been the one constant in their lives all the children called him Dad "What's up boy, you need something" he said wiping his eyes

"An actual letter for you, I thought I need to put this in your hand, it never happens does it?" Ben said

"No it doesn't" Sam said taking the letter "it's probably junk mail"

"No Dad it looks official, if it is I want to go cos you'll be too drunk won't you?"

"I don't get drunk son, I just get chilled and then my head relaxes and I can sleep, it's like medicine"

"Don't tell the children that Samuel they'll think it is medicine for God sake" Stacy shouted

"Leave me alone woman" Sam spat ripping the letter open in anger and having to focus his eyes to read what it said "Class of 2013 school reunion" he read out "God it's been like what nearly 10 years since I've seen any of the crew from Glee" he said smiling and getting up off the sofa "I'm out" he said going to the bathroom before leaving the house.

He drove to the shop opposite the school and sat in his car looking at the school and thinking of old days "I wonder if Mercy'll come" he said looking at the invitation that famous **Dru Hill** song _**'The Love We Had'**_ came on and after listening to it he still sat staring "Sapp kurthummel2332 4440003 link to RSVP. and join chat "Should I" he said and did it anyway 'yes I'll be there' he Sapped.

"That gives me two weeks to prepare my shit, get this drink out of my system and be who she expects me to be" he said as he looked at the chat list and saw Mercy's name waiting to accept friend

 **Mercedes Jones**

So it was the following day before Cedes got to see Melvin as he was in late "Babe I'm going to Lima in like two weeks"

"Going to see your parents babe please forgive me but I can't make this trip with you I'm so busy at work but I'll make it up to you when you get back, say hi to your parents for me will you? I'll put extra money in for the children's treats"

"It's not for two weeks babe" Mercy said looking at him puzzled

"I'm off to Venice tonight babe for like two weeks on business, no place for the children like so they'll be with you yeah"

"No Melvin they'll be with you I'm going to spend time with my parents so you need to make provision for them either you take them or they go to your Mom's those are the choices" Cedes said

"Where's all this attitude come from I only asked you to take the children with you, I'm willing to pay for everything"

"Pay your Mom, I'm having a break"

"I guess I have no argument after 10 years babe I'll sort it" Melvin said kissing her forehead as he left for work

"Sort it out today Melvin I'm serious I will drop them to their Momma's if it's not sorted I want my time" Cedes warned

Melvin knew Cedes didn't joke when she spoke she kept quiet the majority of the time even when she knew he was wrong so when she spoke he always listened and took everything she said as gospel, he had to find childcare today.

Mercy sat on the couch after everyone had gone out to look at the Sapp page to see who she recognised and saw, Rachel, Kurt obviously, Blaine, Santana, Tina, Mike, Sugar, Joe, Matt, and laughed as she remembered things she did with or to each one except for Rachel everyone had some downer on like life is shit or sucks but Rachel had wings on hers with fly going through it, Mercy didn't know what to make of that _what shall I put_ she thought before putting an animated person putting their head in the sand bucket "Yeah that's me" she said and pressed send accepting the friend request.

 **Samuel Evans**

Sam drove back home to unearth a revelation "Stacy I'm going to do what I wanted to do the day you told me you weren't really pregnant, but I was too much of a nice guy to do, I'm leaving today" he said turning around to walk into the bedroom to pack his things

"Why now Samuel, what's changed?" she asked

"Ben, Adam, Christopher to name a few" he couldn't catch his breath for the question "Stacy you've been sleeping with other men from that day I found out you lied till now, hell I don't know what's changed" he giggled in disbelief before he looked up considering "What about I don't love you, you don't love me, this is not a marriage, I don't want this take your pick woman"

"It's you that's driven me to sleeping out, you don't touch me, look at me, talk to me I mean this is the most conversation we've had in like 10 years Samuel"

"Stacy we don't know each other, we've never been interested in getting to know each other, I would say that's a big part of having a relationship wouldn't you?" he rolled his eyes saying "And further more, I can't stand the name Samuel" he said throwing his bag down "I just need to leave now Stacy, this is not good for me, you or the children, I have to go bye" he said picking up the bag and walking out

Sam jumped in his car and went to his parent's home "Mom, Dad I know you're not up for this, but I'm wasting my life and trying to kill myself at the same time, I need to get out of it, sorry I cannot do that to myself any more" he said standing in the hall of the house with his parents staring at their very lost son

"You did your best in a very bad situation Son, you did well to keep it up for this long, we wanted to advise but we just couldn't" his Dad said

"Son I'm here for you, we're here for you but the drinking has to stop" his Mom said walking up to him for a hug

"It's stopped Mom" he said as he broke down in his mother's arms, his dad went forward to help her with the weight. Eventually Sam calmed down and went to his room to rest hearing a blip on his phone he took it out to see what was going on to find a friend added to the reunion list, rubbing his eyes he looked again and again "Mercy" he said making the caption bigger "what is that her heads in the sand" _what does she mean?_ he thought, _what can I put on mine?_ he lay thinking before deciding to do his face coming out of the sand as an add on to Mercy statement he checked it lay back and pressed send accepting his friend request.

 **Mercy Jones**

Cedes tapped into the studio quick time "Shay I need to get me at least a beat down like in the next week or so" she told him

"Fine, but have you spoken to Melvin about going viral you know how he is?" he asked

"Hey the way I feel now the only person that needs to okay this is me, and I'm okay anything else" she threw her bag down saying before taking off her coat ready to start singing

"Okay if that's what you say that's what you say" he smiled indicating for music to start "A bit of the old Mercedes coming through there" he smiled "Good to see her, you've been sad for too long" he said side eyeing her

"I think I need to put down that cloud beat I want a wrap today and I want it out in like 3 days Shay can you do that for me?"

"Cedes I work with the big boys you know I can do that for you, but can you manage the fallout from Mel? That's the big question"

"I can handle him Shay make it happen"

"Okay, re-spin the beat and get your girls in here" Shane said nodding to his mixer as her backers started the song intro before she came in singing **'No More Rain' by Angie Stone**

"Sweet as a button" Shay said "Hit on first take, we have a determined woman on our hands guys, she means business" he laughed "Welcome back"

"Is first take good enough for a hit, that's what I need to know?" she asked, not taking in all the hype going on around her

"You push yourself too hard sometimes Cedes" Shay told her giving her a hug as she came out of the recording room

"I push myself just fine" she said grabbing her bag and coat "I'm going to Lima in a weeks' time hoping to spend some time with my folks" she smiled

"You're going to that reunion thing aren't you?"

"In about 2 weeks or so yeah, are you going?"

"No I don't dig them things, plus I never want to see Lima again the whole thing was depressing for me, it's the place you dumped me never to turn back" he said laughing "For a white boy no less, is he going to be there?"

"Don't know" she lied "Last I heard of him he was married with a kid on the way and he's had two more since I haven't spoken to him since he dumped me"

"So how do you know about the kids?"

"Now and again I check in with some of the Glee guys mainly Tina" she told him, Shay gave her a blank look "The Asian girl that was with Mike" she tried to jog his memory saying

"Oh yeah Mike Chang's girl or was that his sister?"

"His girl well his wife now"

"That's some in-breeding thing going on right there" he said laughing

"No they ain't related at all" she said waving bye "Later everyone and Shane; Make it happen" and she was out the door

Three days later Mercedes woke up and called Shane "I've got a problem Shane" attitude up front and centre

"What's your problem Cedes?" he asked waiting for the clanger

"Woke up this morning left my radio on and I ain't hearing my fucking beat what's up? you promised me three days" she said before he could say anything

"I'll call Steve he's on the radio and he has the beat in his possession, Cedes we've worked together for nearly 11 years why would I not do for you? Listen at 10am Lima time"

"Okay, I look forward to hearing it in the next 30 minutes thanks" she said putting the phone down

 **Sam Evans**

Sam woke up the next morning with a new lease on life, he lay in his childhood bed thinking about life before Stacy, life before Drink, life before "God I've lost myself sometime during that time I've shut myself down and become this" he said to himself "Change is as good as a rest" he said laying still on the bed for about a minute before he got up, put the small radio in his room on and danced to beats he hadn't heard for a while. The radio was still on some random station Mercy used to listen to he sat for a second thinking, _did I do that to keep something of her or did I genuinely forget_ but decided he didn't care he was listening, enjoying and dancing "To my new life" he shouted, before he remembered his parents may not be up yet and stopped jumping.

He looked in the mirror above his bed, "why is that so low?" he asked himself as he looked in seeing his long greasy hair falling unmanaged over his face and his out of control beard making him look years older than his 32 years "What happened Sam?" he asked as he stared at this sad, unkempt version of himself

Another tune came on a blast from the past that made him spring off the bed and onto the floor dancing and remembering how the Glee club had been charged with providing the music for the Prom and singing **'That's what makes you beautiful'** to a crowd of girls all swooning over him and he was loving it stopping himself from jumping suddenly as he realised he was singing to Mercy at that prom and he'd dedicated it to her which was why he was hyped up on that stage because he loved her above everyone at that moment _'Moment? don't kid yourself dude you still love her, hence'_ he thought looking at himself in the mirror as he jumped on the bed again

"What do you want to do Sam?" he asked his mirror image seriously searching for an answer "I want to sing I love singing" he said to himself "Gas City here I come" he shouted as he went to the shower, attacked the hair and Beard and came out looking half decent, turned off the radio and headed downstairs

"Morning Mom, Dad I'm off to Gas I'm thinking music is the way forward for me" he said with a smile

"I think your heading to the barbers son, that's worse than yesterday" his Mom laughed at his attempt to sort his hair out

"Okay" he laughed "Barbers then Gas" he sat at the table saying "You know, I'm so over Stacy, it's a relief actually, there was never anything there to get over to be honest, does that sound bad, it does doesn't it?"

"It sounds honest Son" his Dad said looking at his Mom "We always knew you didn't love her"

"How did you know?" he asked picking up toast off the table and swigged some of his Dad's coffee "Always tastes better from your cup" he said taking another sip

"Your eyes never smiled" his Mom replied "Say hi to Puck when you get there for us" she shouted as he moved towards the door

"Will do bye, see you all later and hey thanks for this" he said, before giving his lop sided grin and walking out the door

He made that visit to the barbers and 40 minutes later he was standing in Puckermainia the Studio of his close school friend Puck "Hey Dude just popped in to mess it up a bit" he said walking toward Puck, who had to make a double take on him

"Sam, Sam is that you bro what the, come here man, long time, I didn't even know you knew where I was" he said slapping Sam's hand and giving him a hug at the same time "I was just remembering school days and all that looking at this text about reunion, I'm considering it you going?"

"Yeah I just added myself like two days ago"

"Did you see Quinn on there?"

"Quinn wouldn't you see her anyway dude she's your wife?"

"Dude she split like a month ago said she needed some space and she'd be back but not a note since, I've gone past worried stage, I'm just pissed now but I'm not biting the bate she gets like this sometimes you know, gets her bitch out and flashes it at me to buck me up, too much work and not enough love chat you know" he laughed "Anyway what's happening with your number 2?"

"Number two?" he asked puzzled

"Yeah your make shift wife, what's up were is she?"

"At home I guess, why is she number two, I've only been married to her?"

"Dude you and every fucking body that knows you knows that Mercedes Jones and you were it, don't know what you were thinking marrying that woman you call Mrs. Evans and blowing Sexy Mama off like that, no game dude"

"Responsibilities man she was pregnant or so I thought"

"What you mean she wasn't after all that?"

"No dude she wasn't and by the time I found out Mercy had gone and married that fucking loser Jackson he's a pig, treats her like shit and she sits there taking it, I can't figure out why"

"You can't figure out why?" Puck laughed

"No" he replied looking at him in wonderment

"So what, you just carried on with the marriage and had kids later?" he shook his head saying with a smile on his face

"No dude haven't touched her since the day I found out she lied, she's got three kids and I just left her like yesterday and went back home"

"So you've become a play boy dude, good for you"

"No Dude I haven't slept with another woman since, I guess I was only ever really made for Mercy"

"Dude that's been like nearly 8 years or something hasn't it?" Puck asked amazed

"Nearly 10 years dude" he said laughing nervously at the realisation of his statement "Come to the reunion Dude see everyone and do some jamming it will be fun to see the Glee family again we were so tight back then, I don't know how we got to this"

"Is that what you came here for to beg me to come?"

"No dude" he said holding up his guitar "I came to do a disc if I can, I'll pay, I just need to release some feelings"

"I know how that feels use my personal space and when you're ready to record just let me know it's through there" Puck said pointing to a door with a curtain across it "Nobody goes in except with me so you'll have privacy" he said pushing the door open to let Sam in.

Sam sat in the studio thinking about his life and what he really wanted to say and who he wanted to say it to, every thought he came back around to Mercy, he sat remembering his heartbreak at having to deliver the she's pregnant speech to her, shattering their dreams making everything they'd ever promised each other look like a lie, even though he meant every word to this day _'look just do the song get it out of your system and get on with your fucking life Dude'_ he told himself as he scribbled note and words on paper. After scrubbing out a few times he got mad with working that way and got his guitar out for inspiration _'what do I want to say to you'_ he asked himself _'if I had the chance to choose again I'd choose you'_ he thought _'yeah I choose you'_ his fingers started strumming fitting music to his feelings, four hours later he had two verses and a definite chorus ready for testing

"Dude you've been going for like five hours now you can overthink these things you know, what have you got? let's hear it" Puck came into the room saying walking over to the couch in the corner to sit down

"It's rough but I think I've got something" he looked at him saying still in concentration

"Do you mind if I ask the guys to come in and pick it up for you?" he asked, but he called them in anyway before Sam could answer him, Sam just smiled without bothering to answer "Carry on" he said as the guys came in and went to their instruments catching the tune before Sam started to sing **"I Choose You" by Mario**

"I know you're going to think that I'm bulling you, but that's ready to go one more take with all the right mix and it's ready Sam" Puck told him "You make me laugh Dude, you can't figure her out?"

"What do you mean ready to go?" he asked a smile on his face but he refused to acknowledge Puck's truth

"Rack it and send it out man that's what I mean dude" he laughed at Sam's attempt at not acknowledging him being right "What do you say?"

"Madness that's what I say madness, but if you feel it's a go make it happen" he replied getting excited

Puck wasn't going to drop it, not that easy anyway "You always sing with gusto when you sing about Sexy Mama and don't tell me any different I know" Sam smiled telling him without words he was right "Okay let's go into the mixing studio and get this thing done; guy's this is the Sam Evans I always talk about, we go back a long way as you can see I let him use my space, he's like a brother to me, hell he is a brother" he laughed as he hugged him

So Sam and Puck dropped the beat for a while, Puck promised to have it on the circuit within 3 days, Sam was impressed "Okay dude I'm out of here thanks for this, things with Quinn will work themselves out but dude, try stopping her next time she decides to fuck off"

"That's a big try" he told him fanning him out the studio obviously not a subject he wanted to attack just now

"Add yourself to the reunion page" he pointed at him saying as he walked backwards out the door "I'll see you in like a week or so yeah?"

"Yeah I will" he agreed taking his phone out "Steve I have a favour to ask"

"Hello Puckamainia good to hear from you, what's up?"

"I have this rocking tune that I want you to plug for me, it's a new guy but it's bad can you put it on your new tunes spot"

"Already have one man some chick got here first"

"Come on man, he's like my brother, I promised him three days, please Bro find a spot" he begged

"Between you and Shane I'm fucked I'll do a half and half send the tune"

"Uploading it now" a smile in his voice

"Thursday then 10am, but Puck you owe me" Steve warned him

"The amount of listeners this tune's going to get you you'll owe me man" he said before ending the call

Three days later Sam called Puck "Dude I haven't seen your name on the page yet what's up?"

"I'll do it as soon as you get off my damn phone Dude" he replied laughing

"Make sure I need alcohol in my cup for this thing"

"Dude about your tune it's day three listen to Steve's newbies on 7.5 FM at 10am"

"Will do" he said closing the call down

 **Mercy Jones**

"Okay it's 10am Lima hours" she said listening to Steve on the radio hyping up about new tunes and how to get them heard "Yes, yes we know all that, come on with the damn song" she said to the radio

"New tunes today yes you herd me tunes, we have two new tunes today so here's the first one from Mercy Jones and it's called 'No More Rain' tell us what you think" and the music started

"Mercy was jumping around the room getting excited as Steve kept the positive comments coming, at one point he stopped talking and just listened to the tune and at the end he said

"I was supposed to only play half the tune, but seriously that is banging look out for Mercy Jones people"

"Not that I want to put a dampener on that tune, but for some unknown reason I promised I'd play two tunes today, so here's the next one from a Sam Evans called 'I Choose You" and the music started

"Mercy sat on her bed as she heard the name and stared at the radio ' _Could there be two Sam Evans_ ' she thought as the music started but as soon as she heard the voice she knew it was him "Fuck I choose you" she said listening to the words of the song **'** _ **And I still saw us together at the end of every day'**_ H _e used to say that to me but he must be singing about his wife_ she thought _**I felt you inside myself before I could even feel I knew you like no one else, but still I couldn't tell**_ h _e said that to me the first time we told each other how we really felt this is insane_ , _**thank God I found the fire oh, for everything has led me straight to you**_ _that was in his poem to me our first valentine day together this is so weird 'Stop fucking over thinking Mercy Jones, I mean Cedes Jackson, oh just call it Mercy Evans call it'_ "Mercy I wished I could tell you you were going fucking mad, but I can't, Sam Evans just sung you a song girl" she said as she carried on packing her suitcase and singing his song in her head

 **Sam Evans**

Sam had been in the shower and was sitting on his bed drying off when he noticed the time "it's nearly 10" he said to himself getting up to turn the radio on and tune it in "oh" he said when he realised it was already on the station he needed, he went back to get a towel to dry his hair and sat back on his bed listening

""New tunes today yes you herd me tunes, we have two new tunes today so here's the first one from Mercy Jones and it's called 'No More Rain' tell us what you think" and the music started

"What the fuck" he said stopping in his tracks sat staring at the radio "She's in my fucking bedroom, and listen to her she still sounds like a fucking angel" he said falling back on his bed doing nothing just listening to the words to her song _**Broken spirit, lost and confused, empty, scared, used and abused, a fool oh, ain't it funny that the way you feel shows on your face**_ "I did that to her" he confirmed "I did it to myself too" he moaned pushing his head into the pillow he'd picked up off the bed to cover his face. _**So you want to live and to you I shall give all the space that you requested hope you don't live to regret it, so you say you're in your prime baby, don't waste your time remember my love, it's only a thin line (It's never too late)**_ _'Did she really just say that it's not too late, did she mean it, is she even talking to you Evans' he_ asked himself, pulled out of his thoughts by the positive reviews Mercy was getting for her song, smiling when he realised she'd used Mercy Jones and not Mercy Jackson, _'what was that about'_ he thought "You think too much Evans" he said to himself as he got up off the bed

"I was supposed to only play half the tune but seriously that is banging look out for Mercy Jones people"

"Not that I want to put a dampener on that tune, but for some unknown reason I promised I'd play two tunes today, so here's the next one from a Sam Evans called 'I Choose You" and the music started

' _I wonder if she's listening to my tune for her? will she know it's for her?'_ he thought to himself as she sat listening to the positive comments being made about his tune feeling proud "She'll know she knows me" he said confidently to himself. At the end of the music Steve was lost for words

"Well folks you got a double wham bam today two brilliant songs by two different artists and they seriously need to get snapped up

Sam's phone rang almost as soon as Steve took his track off "Did you hear that Dude" Puck shouted

"I heard it dude thanks for the break"

"Not your song Dude, Mercy"

"Yeah I did her song was brilliant wasn't it?"

"Shit Sam get in touch, that shit doesn't happen on the fly, get in touch is all I'm saying" he said sounding more excited that Sam, if possible, before putting the phone down

Sam clicked his phone off to hear pings coming off it

 **Communication 1**

'The Diva and the Dork back together again singing it wild' Santana wrote

'Samcedes forever show the world' Tina wrote

'Great song Sam' Mercy wrote, Sam couldn't catch his breath she'd wrote him a note on the page directly to him he had to reply

'Love the song, love you still doing it for me' Sam wrote and sent before he changed his mind

'Love strong words being used here' Kurt wrote

'Loves his GF' Mercy wrote 'stop reading into things married man'

'Never mentioned married woman' Sam wrote and waited for a response when none came he left his phone on the bed and went to get dressed

Mercy sat looking at Sam's message, wondering if she should reply, what she should say to a married man, her being a married woman and all, her being in love with a married man and all, she didn't want to seem too forward, but did she need to guard herself where Sam was concerned _'whoever I'm with whatever I'm doing'_ she told herself and pressed in her request

As Sam sat down again he heard a ping, looking at his phone in anticipation he gasped when he saw the message _'Friend request from Mercy'_ he read it a few times in his head before he registered what he was looking at "Mercy" he said grabbing his phone and pressing accept

'Mercy's our name for me, to this family I'm known as Cedes' Mercy wrote with a smily face

'Estranged from so called family, left cheating wife last week, living back at the ranch with Mom and Dad' Sam wrote

'Sad to hear Sam what about children affected much'

'Children not my children but there are three'

'Three!' Mercy couldn't grab the concept, what had he been living through

'Cheating wife remember' Sam wrote 'Your family'

'Two boys'

'Did you call one Sam?' he asked with a laughing face

'Not my choice their mothers called them Cecil and Michael and dropped them off'

'So between us we have five children but none?' he sent a frown face asking

'No marriage neither he's a dirty bastard, hasn't touched me for 7 years'

'Know what you mean haven't had sex for like 10 years, since I found out fake wife lied about pregnancy' he sent a smily face 'Feel like Finn' he said with a sad face

'Did you sing that song?' she asked with a smily face 'Sorry not the time for jokes' she sent directly after with a sad face 'Feel sorry for that girl of yours' she sent after that with three laughing faces

'No girl I'm afraid'

'So why did you leave your wife?'

'Long story, more time to spend together telling you'

'Mr. Hot Mess'

'Yeah your hot mess'

'Still?' she asked with a smily face

'Forever' he sent with two smily faces

'Quietly turned on Sammy'

'Nothing quiet about you getting turned on Mercy, if I remember rightly'

'Got to get back to being Cedes speak again soon bye'

Always more Mercy bye'

Mercy sat on her bed thinking _'what was I just doing cheating on my husband or flirting with a friend, both bitch you know your intentions'_ she said throwing her phone on the bed and running off to the bathroom.

 _'What the fuck'_ Sam thought as he put the phone down _'that was definitely coming home, I'm alive'_ he thought "I felt movement down there" he said jumping off the bed to go too excited to be alone just now he went downstairs

 **Cedes Jackson**

"Cecil, Michael come here please, I got to talk to you both" Cedes shouted through the kitchen door, seeing the boys descend down the stairs "Have a seat please boys" she said looking at them sadly

"It's time isn't it Mom?" Cecil asked

"Yeah it's time baby I need to go, you guys will be alright now and you have my number, I'll have a new one by the time I get to where I'll be but I'll send it to you before I get rid of my old number so you'll always have a link to me" Cedes said looking at the boys with tears in her eyes

"Mom you said until I was twelve, I'm like 15 well 16 next month and Michael will be 15 the month after you've taught us well and we love you, we really do, you need to go be happy for yourself now, Dad's a …"

"No baby" Cedes said putting the hand over Cecil's mouth "Don't go there, I've told you before never say a bad word against your Daddy, he did his best and because of him you two have had a good life, wanted for nothing ever"

"Yes Mom we have" they said

"And despite how he is, he does love you both you know that right?"

"Yes Mom" they said

"When I leave here I'll be known as Mercy Jones, so watch out for me because I'm coming big yeah" she said kissing their heads as she got up "Go back to your rooms and finish sorting your stuff, when grandma comes I'll call you" hshe said taking her phone out of her bag

"Melvin it's me" she said into the phone "Put me on speaker please" she said rolling her eyes "Hi Diane don't stress I'm not mad"

'Hi Cedes' she said in the background

"I just wanted to let you and Melvin know that there really is no reason for you to hide, whatever it is you are you can go public, tonight if you want, because it shouldn't be any surprise to both of you that I'm done pretending, and yes it's true I haven't slept with him for like over 6 years now, couldn't bring myself to I need love you know"

"What are you saying Cedes?" Melvin asked stunned

"I'm leaving you, well I've left actually in spirit it's just the body that hasn't gone yet, but I will be by the time you get back so don't rush on my behalf"

"What are you talking about why?" Melvin asked

"Melvin you're standing here with me listening to your wife tell you she's leaving, and you want to know why?" Diane asked

"I'm gone bye" she said putting the phone down as the door knocked, she got up to open it "Mavis hi" she said letting the children's grandmother walk past her into the house

"Hi Cedes, you know if you'd have given Mel children life would have been different for you?

"I didn't want it any different Mavis, I didn't want children with your son, he's nasty" Cedes told the woman as her mother-in-law turned in full well fuck you bitch mode to look at her

"You're standing in his house saying he's nasty, you got a damn cheek"

Mercy wasn't even really listening to this two faced bitch standing in front of her "He maybe didn't get the chance to call you stuck under Diane's tail in that hotel" she cut her eye at Mavis saying "But I've just left him I'm packed, I'll leave the keys in the jar when I go, I'm really just waiting for you to collect the children" she said walking past Mavis into the kitchen "Do you want a drink or anything?" she asked laughing inside

"Mel knows this is going down?"

"Yes I just got off the phone with him and Diane, they'll be happy now no more hiding in your house or in hotels all over the world" she smirked, this was the first time Mavis was knowing she'd known anything about what had been going on for years

"I'm sorry about that Cedes, but what was I supposed to do he's my son"

"Maybe run his ass back home and remind him of his loving wife I don't know just a guess" she said, hurt in her face for this woman who couldn't respect her enough to do that "It really doesn't matter any more Mavis nobody to blame except myself, I willingly came into this loveless marriage, I would have gone ages ago had it not been for the children" as she heard them coming down the stairs looking out to see them standing with their back sacks on broke her heart

"Grandma hi" they shouted as they came into view

"What about the children as you bring them up?" Mavis asked

"What about the children?" Mercy asked

"Is this about Mom leaving us?" Cecil asked "Grandma Dad has treated her terribly all these years, he treated us badly too at first but Mom looked after us and she's always told us when I was 12 she would be going but she's done extra and she's leaving Dad but she's still there for us and that's fine with us, we understand what's happening she's prepared us for this we're good" he finished as Michael looked on nodding in agreement.

"Well.." Mavis started but was cut off by Michael this time

"I'm sure Dad told you the alternative to you not having us is us going back to our Mothers" Michael said stopping his Grandma's trail of thought

"Get in the car" she said to the boys as they ran to Cedes for a hug and ran out the door obviously to have a bit of a cry "And you don't take nothing that don't belong to you" she said walking to the door before looking back at Cedes to say "Hope you have a better life than you've had so far girl" and smiled before walking out the door and shutting it behind her

Mercy walked around her house of 10 years, looked in every room grabbed her suitcase, plane ticket and bank cards, put the divorce papers on the small table by the door, that one he was always leaving stuff for her on, threw her coat over her arm got to the door and took a look back "Bye" she said locked the door and pushed the keys back through the door "Free at last, free at last thank God I am free at last" she said as she jumped in her car and drove to the hotel she was staying at

 **Sam Evans**

Sam sat at the kitchen table, half eating lunch half thinking, he hadn't said anything to his boys just walked out and they had done nothing to him really he needed to go back and explain himself to them and set up visiting he took his phone out and called Stacy

"Hey it's Sam Stacy I need to come and see you today" he said as his Mom and Dad looked on wondering what was happening now, when he got off the phone he explained that he needed to set up visiting and stuff and hopefully they could come to some agreement

"Good luck with that son" his Dad said

"Do you need anyone with you?" his Mom asked

"No I'll be alright I can handle Stacy"

So later that afternoon he went to the house to see the family "Hey" he said as he walked through the door as all three boys just stood looking at him

"Who are you?" Christopher the youngest asked

"Don't tell me you've forgotten me already, have I been replaced?" he asked seriously looking at Ben the oldest

"He's got Dad's voice" Adam said

"I am Dad" he said looking puzzled at their reaction

"Where's all the hair" Christopher asked making him smile as he realised what was up

"I shaved for the first time in like years but guys it really is me" he said doing his monster roar, and watched them all run off

"It is Dad" Adam said running towards his bedroom for cover and Sam was in hot pursuit as they all scattered. They played the game for a good 20 minutes before Sam crashed on the sofa with them on top of him

"Boys can I have a private word with your Dad for a bit please" Stacy said tired of waiting for communication from Sam, so they were alone now and Sam was watching the TV looking at nothing really just not wanting to look at Stacy "So why are you here Sam what do you want to say"

"I need to tell the boys what's happened and set up visits" he told her, finally looking at her with the last words

"So you're not coming back then?"

"No never" he said looking right at her,making sure that sunk in

"What are you going to tell them?"

"The truth we don't love each other and I'm gone for good"

"Nothing else"

"I'll answer their questions and that's it"

"Boys come through here" Stacy shouted, it was obvious they were on the other side of the door for how quickly they came in "Dad wants a word" she smiled

"Yes guys I'm sure you know by now that Mommy and I are not living together any more, that's because we don't like each other any more and we can't get on Daddy drinks a lot because he's unhappy and Mommy does whatever she does"

"She sleeps around and has babies by different men" Adam said as Ben nodded

"Who told you that son?" Sam asked shocked at the comment

Dillon's Mom said our Ben was his Dad's Bastard son, when I asked his Mom what that meant she said that my Mom sleeps around with different men and had babies for them, I wanted to slap her but Ben Tully said it was true his Dad had told him Ben was his Bastard brother, but I told them we had a Dad at home, but then they said Dad was a helmet so Mom had to sleep out" Adam reeled off

"Okay" Sam rolled his eyes saying "I'll let your Mom deal with that one, but I'm not a hermit son I just don't want to be with your Mom"

"So do you sleep around too Dad?" Ben asked

"No son I have never slept with anyone else while I've been married to your Mom"

"No Bastard Daughters or sons then Dad?" Adam said laughing

"No and now your swearing stop it" Sam said laughing

"I'm not your real Dad but I'm the only one you really know, so if you want me to keep being that I will, I'll pick you up every Saturday morning and we'll do something fun. I haven't really got anywhere for you to stay right now, but if that changes we can do sleepovers too" he said trying to make it sound exciting. He carried on talking to them for a long while before he got up "it's time for me to go guys but I'll see you all on Saturday and we'll do something fun"

"Dad I like you loads more without the drink" Ben said hugging him

"Thanks for leaving Dad" Adam said

"Do you still love us Dad" Christopher said

"With all my heart" he hugged them saying, turning to Stacy, when they finally let him go "I'll have the divorce papers ready by the end of this week please just sign them and send them back"

 **Communication 2**

'Hi, got time to talk?' Mercy wrote as she lay on her bed in the hotel

'For you, yes I can do that' Sam replied, going out into the garden for privacy

'The hardest thing I ever thought I'd have to do was just the easiest today' she wrote

'I know what you mean when it comes natural like that it's for a reason, don't you think?' Sam wrote

'Life's too short don't you think?'

'The longest 10 years ever'

'Bull, horns, comes to mind truth time'

'Will do, will you?'

'I will go'

'I want you back' Mercy sent with three kisses

'I want you back' Sam sent with four kisses

'Any surprises' Sam wrote

'Yeah we said the same thing exactly and you always love more'

Sam sent a load of kissing faces

'Why are things never straight with us Sammy?'

'I came back for you, the day I found out the lie'

'Why didn't you get me?'

'You got married the day before'

'Worst day of my life I cried all day'

'So did I at mine, Mom cried too called it parent trap' Sam wrote followed by 'still on truths?'

'Yep'

'I still love you, really I do'

'I love you more Sammy my heart hurts for you'

'I want to hear you say that can I call you?'

'Not yet maybe in a few days, sweet dreams'

'Hubby back?' he asked with frowning faces

'No never again, at hotel for a few days'

'Left him' he wrote with smily faces before rethinking 'Sorry are you okay? I'm sending a hug'

'Thanks for the hug feels warm' she sent back with smily faces

'Sweet dreams' Sam wrote before locking the phone off

 **Mercy Jones**

Mercy hadn't told Sam she would be in Lima in two days she wanted to see if he was walking the talk I suppose, if he really did still love her he'd feel her close. So on Monday morning she picked up her bag and headed out the hotel doors straight into a cab having sold her Car the Saturday before, "airport please" she said to the driver making sure to say bye to the malls, shops, streets, random people, houses and cars as she went by even waved at some animals, she stopped by Shane's place to say bye properly and thank him for the exposure "I'm more than likely going back to Lima anyone I can look up those sides for studio use?" she asked

"Your Man Puck, he's doing well" Shane responded

"Really?" she asked surprised "Okay will do, thanks" she said hugging Shane and waving bye to everyone before jumping back in the taxi to the airport

She sat on the plane thinking of school mainly, she'd had so much fun in Lima made some real friends who one by one she let go, because of nothing else but shame for what she let this damn man take away from her. She couldn't lie at first she was super excited for having snatched Michael's younger brother but it was less than six months in when she learned what he was about and she didn't like it one bit, he was having her calls monitored, blocking her friends, she was becoming a prisoner in her own home, subtle abuse. Yes the lifestyle, presents, parties and his arm were nice feelings but Sam was always on her mind, he would never dull, go away actually she worked hard to make sure he didn't he was in every memory. And now the thought that she might have been in his made her smile, she stayed in her Sam thoughts until she heard the hostess announce they were ready for landing her belly churned and she knew he was close. "He's just felt that too if he's true" she said eventually getting of the plane and grabbing her baggage to leave the airport "I need a car, I can't do without one" she said looking around for a Hertz sign, found one she booked her car and sat waiting for it to be delivered, 20 minutes later she was sitting in a hire car making her way to her parent's house.

 **Sam Evans**

Sam had been with the children all day Saturday he'd had a great time out of the house and alcohol free, the children enjoyed it too they did talk more about their Mother, but he tried as much as he could to make excuses for her and divert the conversation to something else. Sunday he sapped Mercy just to say hello as he was busy helping his Dad in the stables and she sapped back saying she was busy too but was polite about it. Monday he decided he was going to wash his truck and help his Mom with the curtains, but before all that he ate the breakfast his Mom had taken to cooking every morning to fatten him up.

"Mom I've never really been fat so this is like a useless project really" he laughed

"You'll thank me when the women come flooding in"

"Women?" he laughed "Mom do we have to have this conversation, there is only one woman for me, if I can't have her I don't want anybody"

"You've had a wife for 10 years Sam what you on about?"

"Mom I've had a wife in the full sense of the word for maybe four months of that 10 years, I haven't touched Stacy since I found out that she lied to me about the pregnancy, I never loved her, she trapped me I can't forgive her that because I lost Mercy because of her" he said looking at his mother not noticing his Dad coming into the room.

"So the stories are true then son those children are not yours" he heard his Dad voice say as he swung round to reply

"No they're not and they know that, but I'm the only Dad they know so I love them anyway, they didn't do anything wrong Dad"

"You're a good man son" his Dad said squeezing his shoulder

"Wooow" Sam said bending in pain "What was in that breakfast Mom" he held his stomach asking "My stomach just done a flip"

"Well mine is alright, I had the same" his Dad told him

"So did I" his Mom added

"Shit Mercy's here, she didn't say she was coming, she's testing me" he shouted getting up

"Where you going?" his Mom asked

"Mercy's in Lima Mom I'm just going to get washed, dressed and go over to her parents place to see her" he said as his parents looked at each other baffled

"How did he know that?" she asked, there was no answer


	2. Chapter 2

**Communication 3**

Mercy pulled up the drive to her parent's house and rounding the courtyard, she saw a truck at the far end, on looking again she saw Sam leaning on the truck, she smiled and she carried on driving round until she got to where he was "You testing me Mercy Jones soon to be Evans" he said before her car pulled to a halt

"Sammy" she said too excited, jumping out of the car and into his arms "I so missed you, god this still feels like home" she said not pulling away from him, Sam was no better he held onto her for dear life

"My Mercy" he said crying into her shoulder "You've come home" he pulled away from her saying "Sorry I've come to life" he said looking down at himself "That hasn't happened for the longest time"

"I have too" she said checking her trouser crutch for wet "I'm pumping Sammy"

"I don't know where to start" he looked at her saying unable to touch her again just yet "Apologies? catch up? Problems?" he held his hands up asking "I think I'll say first, I've asked for a divorce so hopefully she'll sign it and we can start talking serious stuff" he rubbed his hands down his thighs trying to get rid of the sweat

"I've left the papers for him so I should be totally free soon too" she smiled "No apologies Sam, you did the right thing at the time I would have hated you for not looking after your child" she said looking up at him as she stood in front of him talking

"Marrying MJ's Bro I know you'd have tried with that one you love MJ, can we have tonight to talk about what happened with them and then forget them" he asked

"You and your plans Sammy" she laughed

"I know you know what you're doing stop it" he told her laughing "No way am I committing adultery and neither are you with me anyway, so back to normal rules for now"

"After 10 years you mean that Sammy" she walked away from his swinging her ass so wide he twitched several times as he rolled his eyes asking God for strength, as she looked back and laughed.

"I'll grab your bags shall I?" he shouted after her, she stopped to answer him, he closed one eye for what was coming, she had a double meaning for everything he said

"You can grab my ass Mr. Evans like now" she said slapping her butt cheek at him before walking again, she stopped down the forecourt waiting for him to catch up "Want to see my room Sammy?" she asked with a finger in her mouth looking all play girl naughty, he said nothing he just grasped the bags tighter and carried on walking towards the house, following her

"Mom, Dad" she shouted as she got in the house, to no answer

"There's a note" he said pointing to the small table by the door with his chin

"What does it say?"

"Wednesday at Aunt Fr...somebody" he read without dropping the bags "Where do you want these?" he asked rolling his eyes again, even he was hearing the double meaning of everything he was saying

"Upstairs in my bedroom you know where our mouths done all the talking all those years ago, care to reminisce?" she wiggled her eyebrows at him saying, he laughed out loud at that one

Everything was going on with his body right now, he couldn't hide his erection because he had cases in his hand, he could see her counting his jumps cocking her eyebrow at his action as he stared at her, all he wanted to do was jump her damn bones but fuck, they were married, to other people

"You alright there Sammy?" she asked looking deep into him before he mounted the stairs with the cases and putting them in the middle of the room before finding somewhere to sit

"Mercy please" he begged, sitting on the bed heavily

"What you want me over there?" she smiled and he couldn't help it he smiled back, he so needed this woman

"Come here" he said tapping the bed beside him "Seriously" he said as he watched her sit next to him, turning on the bed so her legs were open, the only thing stopping him from looking was the fact that she had trousers on "No sex for 10 years not because I didn't want it but because I wanted it with you, so you being like this" he finally looked down at her crutch saying "Right now is really hard for me pardon the pun. Babe I want you so bad I can taste your wet but I'm not about to touch another man's wife, and I don't want you doing that either"

"Babe that pedestal you put me on, is way too high"

"No it isn't its just high enough for me to reach you, it's not my pedestal that's high babe it's my respect for you, nobody comes back at us with nothing I want a fresh start for us"

"Fresh start?"

"Yeah I want to date you and start all over again with the memories of course"

"Still my hopeless romantic, you'll have to forgive my impatience Sammy I've loved you from a distance for over 10 years, dreamt about being with you nearly every one of those nights, wet dreams included imagined you fucking the hell out of me, I'm so on heat you would not believe"

"Babe I believe, do you know how hard it is to be drunk and still in control" he laughed

"I know how hard it is" she commented looking down at his bulging trousers

"Can we go for dinner tonight somewhere nice and talk?" he asked trying to play down her innuendos, getting up off the bed and walking towards the door with her holding his hand

"Yeah what time? 7.30 ish?" she answered herself

"Yeah that's fine, but we need to fix these one sided conversations babe, your asking questions and answering them like you're not used to being listened to" he said as they walked downstairs towards the front door

"You might be right Sam, I'll work on it and I'll see you later, I need some sleep call me about 6 please"

"Bye" he said walking through the front door

"Sammy" she looked at him with her puppy eyes saying "Can I have a kiss please"

"Babe nothing until we are free to do so"

"Does that include dinner because if I don't get a kiss I'm not coming"

"Are you for real, you want to commit adultery"

"Babe we were making love when we were together, not just having sex, I doubt a kiss is going to break a rule"

He looked around before walking back towards the house grabbing her with such force she gasped before he made contact, shocked that he actually had the control to stop seconds before their faces made contact, "God your beautiful" he whispered as she looked into his eyes, they told her he was ready and she closed her eyes ready for his kiss, she felt breath, then tingling, then pressure then nothing she was floating, kissing, neither of them wanted this to end "You've started something babe" he pulled away to say, his hands were out of control he was feeling all over her body with urgency, he wasn't even thinking about what he was doing, he'd gone way past that, suddenly something was falling, before he could pull away to investigate Mercy had his trousers open and was holding him, he wanted to stop her but he needed her to touch him, he stood fighting with himself until he felt her lips on him "Oh my God Mercy I missed you so fucking much" he said ramming himself into her mouth with every motion, screaming with the urgency to explode for her, she took him in and hummed on him "beautiful" he shouted "Mercy I love you so much" he said his voice breaking as his world came together for the first time in too long a smile on his face as his body stiffened before becoming limp at her touch totally spent.

He looked into her eyes and knew she needed release too he pulled her up and took her back up the stairs and to her bedroom, laid her on the bed

"Sam please don't start talking, I need you in me now"

"I'm not going to be in you babe" he smiled kissing her, his hands moved down her body bringing it to life as she hardened at his touch her back arched when he sucked on her, her whole body was still responsive to him and he loved it. He kissed down her ribs to her belly button and hovered for a short while before moving down to her spot, teasing, remembering, and trying things before he worked her up to a steady rhythm, using everything he knew she liked, smiling when she screamed out "Oh my God Sammy I need you to fuck me please" making him move faster as he watched her give him herself, begging him to take her, keeping the rhythm "Mercy tell me again" he said humming on her "God Sam I love you" she said before letting out a scream that would have alerted neighbours if they had any close by, he kept the pleasure coming until he felt her insides relax, "You still taste like cherries" he smiled

Now I'll definitely go to dinner with you" she said, they both laughed

"I don't want to go now" he said looking up at her as they lay there

"I know" she said "Do you think we went a bit too far?"

"Yep" he jumped up saying "So I'm getting the guilt trip now?"

She quickly pulled him back down onto her and kissed his forehead "I love you Dork, we both know how much control we just used then, nobody's tripping anybody"

"I love you too Diva, I'm glad you know" kissing her until they were both ready to go again "I could but I won't" he said getting up and pulling her up to go to the bathroom.

So later on they had their dinner date and went home to separate houses although he was concerned with leaving her alone in the house he felt easier when she agreed to lock her bedroom door and keep her phone on charge just in case.

They went through the week pretty low key to the outside world, which got even lower when Mercy's parents returned home as she had to play the hard done by wife card and Sam had to explain to family how the children came about. All too soon it was Friday the day before reunion and everyone found another link on their phones 'GF Network' 'Finn meeting at the Hummel den tonight 9pm'

'You going?' Sam wrote to Mercy

'Of course, more time with you'

'See you then'

'R we going to tell them?'

'Yeah is that okay?'

'Yeah I'll pick you up' he wrote

'No, see you there'

When he got there Mercy was already there he worked the room as if he and her were friends, saying hello to everyone and having long conversations, Brittany, being as familiar as ever, jumped at him "Sam you're still as fucking handsome as you always was" she said loudly he look at Mercy, she didn't move a hair just carried on but he knew he'd answer for that later on if he didn't say anything

"Britt we're adults now we mind what we say, I'm a married man now, stop it" he said, his mind wondering if that was enough, he loved it having to care about what someone else felt, he hadn't done that in a while

"Oh yeah with three bastard kids apparently" she replied "Mom told me"

"Maybe but I'm still married" he said looking at Mercy, smiling when she actually did look at him this time, before realising he was lying

"What happened to Santana you two still together?" he asked

"Yeah we are but I'm married to Artie so I change beds every now and again it suites us" she replied as Mercy's eyes widened in shock., telling Sam she was indeed listening to his conversation

"And that's normal for you lot?" he asked laughing

"Very" she replied

"And I've got Bastard kids and that's news?" he asked shaking his head as he walked away "Chang and Chang how are you two still in love I see" he said walking towards Mike for a hug "Miss T" he said kissing her cheek as he hugged her

"Blaine's just arrived" Tina smiled at him saying, he spun round looking around the room till he found him coming through the top door, _still as slick as ever he smiled thinking as he watched his best friend from school coming towards him_

"Bro" he said going into a hug before they stood catching up until Kurt fetched him to circulate. Sam was kind of grateful for the intervention, he really needed to touch Mercy he stood looking around the room until finally their eyes met and she smiled at him warming his heart, he smiled back and made his way to her "I seriously need to be near you I've gone as long as I can with you in the room sorry" he said grabbing her by the waist as he spoke and kissing her neck

"Sam" he heard across the room and saw Puck walking in with Quinn

"Back in a bit babe" he said to Mercy and walked away over to Puck "Hi I see you found your missing wife" he said hugging Quinn as he spoke "Where you been?" he asked her and she shrugged her shoulders at him "What's with the shoulder movement lost your tongue?"

"No, I'm not speaking to you, you told Puck to stop me next time I want to leave" she told him

"Damn straight, you're his wife not his play thing you can't make an oath to honour and then treat a person you say you love like that, it's wrong and you know it is Quinn, as always I say these things to you out of love" he said giving her his lop sided grin, making her smile

"I wished I could stay mad at you Evans" she said giving him a hug "How are you and married life"

"That's come to an abrupt end long story, I'm in a good mood right now so closed subject"

"Is that Mercedes over there?" she asked walking away from them towards her

"I see you two are friends again?" Puck asked him watching Quinn and Mercy talking

"We're working on something" he smiled

Just then Rachel walked in demanding central attention, nobody gave it her obviously she was pissed "I'm in the house" she said as she walked through to the kitchen only Kurt acknowledged her

"Okay everyone, we know what this is" Kurt said, ever the organizer "let's follow his tradition singing and bitching, that's how it's going down"

"I'll go first that's almost traditional too isn't it" Rachel said rushing to centre stage coming with her rendition of **'I Miss You' by Avril Lavigne** as Quinn and Tina backed her. When she finished everyone clapped the usual undeniable talent Rachel always had

"Loved your offering Mrs. St James" Kurt remarked "And Ladies you are still bringing it" he looked at Quinn and Tina smiling

"We're next" Santana said as Artie and Brittany came to the front with her"

"Start the track Kurt" Artie said and they started the singing **'I'll Be Missing You' by Puff Daddy, 211 & Faith Evans ** it was clear from the looks around the room that not everyone was aware of the new living arrangements between the 'throuple' as Artie started then Santana and Brittany sang, it was a catchy song everyone was up dancing ,but the situation sort of overclouded it

"That was interesting are you three an item now?" Mike asked, everyone waiting in anticipation for the reply

"Yeah we have been for about 7 years now Mike where you been" Artie answered "I'm married to Britt and Satan's the female love of her life"

"Okay that's enough of that Blaine and I will do ours" Kurt said walking out to the middle as the music started and they sung **'I Miss You' by Gnash** Blaine started as everyone sat around listening

"Great harmonies guys you still got it" Mike said "as always I can't sing so T's going to do most the singing and I'll dance when I can" he said signalling for Kurt to start the music as Tina started singing **'Still Miss You' by Sinead Harnett** while Mike put some moves down for the group

"Okay, I guess the title was relevant, that leaves Sam, Mercy, Jessie and You two" Kurt said pointing to Quinn and Puck

"Yeah we're up" Quinn said smiling at Rachel as Jessie and Puck followed her

"What's up?" Rachel asked looking quizzed

"Just our song choice I think you'll be pleasantly surprised" Quinn said nodding to Kurt to start the music as Puck and Jessie started rapping as she sung **'I Miss You' by DMX & Faith Evans **the girls raised an eyebrow at their choice and their rendition

"Quinn" Rachel said surprised and impressed, when she'd finished

"I thought you would" Quinn said looking pleased with herself

"Okay Sam, Mercy let's get this show on the road your up" Blaine said

"Ladies first" Sam said watching her get up to go sing telling Kurt what she wanted

"Here goes" she smiled as she started singing **'Missing You' by Diana Ross** Sam sat thinking her voice was made for this to blast out beautiful ballads, brought him right back to their school days when most of her songs were for or about him, he laughed at the fact that she now spoke with double meanings as well as sang, looking back at her to see she was actually singing this song to him he narrowed his eyes at her

"I'm hearing that girl, life has a way of turning right back at you" Quinn said as Puck looked on puzzled

"Yeah I've been waiting for this particular road to turn to be honest" she smiled "It finally did this afternoon when my divorce came through so I'm happy" Mercy laughed, trying not to look at Sam

"Okay my song is two fold" Sam smiled looking around the room his eyes landing on Mercy, nodding at Kurt to start the music as he started singing **'Miss You' by Nickleback** staring at Mercy as he sung _**Felt real to have you back again'**_ watching her smile making him excited to carry on _**I miss you so, so I do, god knows I do**_ everyone was just looking at each other wondering what was going on

"Sam forgive me if I'm wrong but ain't you a married man" Kurt asked almost tutting when he finished the song

"Your forgiven Kurt" he said walking towards Mercy, grabbing her for a kiss right there "Sorry Finn" he looked up saying "Party's over for us guys we'll see you tomorrow and get ready to celebrate we'll be Mr. & Mrs. Evans, so Puck get some alcohol in that keg" he told them as Mercy grabbed his face again

"Sam what happened?" Quinn asked what everyone was thinking

"Sorry our divorces came through today, I'm about to marry the love of my life" he told them as Mercy, who hadn't spoken yet took his hand and led him out the den. They got outside and stopped for a second just to take everything in

"Sam" she looked at him saying grabbing her cheeks with her hands shaking her head unable to take in what this actually meant for them "Sam" she said again as he grabbed her to him and kissed her until they needed breath

"We belong to each other at last" he smiled as he looked into her eyes "parents" he grabbed her hand and headed for the cars

"They can be in or out I'm not bothered I just want you" she told him

"I'm there too" he replied "Your car, I'll pick mine up tomorrow or something" he said as she got her keys out and opened the door "Yours first" he said

"Let's go to the lake for a bit, just to check ourselves, we're moving fast, I need to just sit for a second"

"Good idea" he said getting into her car

Once they got to the lake they sat in their usual place and reintroduced the new Sam and Mercy to each other talked about feelings from their new found freedom, how they felt about being tied down again and getting married. Once they'd come to an understanding of changes, sacrifices, cried, laughed and sung they got up ready to fight the world to make the journey back to Mercy's parent's house to share the news

"Arrhh" she screamed when someone walked out into the road in front of her car, she slightly swerved and came to a halt "What the..." she trailed off, looking to see Sam was already out the car and on his way to see this person, scared for him she jumped out the car too "Are they alright" she shouted after him

"Fine Mercy, it's alright, get back in the car" he knew better she was never going to follow his instructions especially if she thought he was in danger "Mercy it's Stacy" he shouted back thinking that might stop her so he could give this woman a few choice words, but he heard her almost running to catch him up now

"Found a replacement already?" Stacy shouted to him, he rolled his eyes

"Why are you stepping out in front of the car like that, you could have killed us"

"I think that was the point" she snapped back, Mercy couldn't catch her breath at the comment

"What do you mean?" she heard Sam ask as she neared the two

"I think he means, what the fuck do you mean by that?" she butted into their conversation asking, Sam spun round at Mercy's Diva and in a second decided to leave her to it "I asked you a question" she looked at Stacy saying "I know I don't have to damn well introduce myself, you know me bitch, who you trying to kill?"

"I wasn't talk..."

"You wasn't talking to him either seeing as you don't even share a damn name nowadays, much less a family, so here's how this shit is going to go down, leave us alone hoe, that was my nice warning, and you got that one because of your children, the next one is not going to be pretty, and by the looks of you you need what you already got"

"You going to let her talk to me like that?" Stacy looked at Sam asking

"Bitch I told you, your not talking to him either" she looked at her saying "Ready Sam?" she asked him her voice calm already as he grabbed her hand to walk away "Oh" she spun back round to Stacy saying "Next time we'll see who's harder my damn car or you, now that's a threat" she said before swinging back round to walk back to the car

Sam didn't speak till they'd drove off "Massive turn on" he smiled as they sat smiling for the rest of the ride back to her parents house "You alright babe?"

"I'm fine, I'm getting married in like 24 hours" she grabbed his lips when he came round to let her out saying

So they walked to the door and heard noise coming from the living room "it's a bit late for so much noise" she looked at him saying as they walked towards the noise and opened the door

"Oh what's going on?" he asked

"Are you two serious about this wedding thing?" Kurt asked

"As a judge" he said looking around the room to see his parents, brother, sister, Mercy's parents the GF and his children "Guys it's like midnight what are you doing up?" he asked them, looking at Mercy wide eyed, she smiled, he'd just realised he'd seem Stacy out and forgot to ask her where the children were

"Granddad said you were getting married and asked us if we wanted to come, we said yes" Christopher said, he smiled _that's why she was there, she knew their intentions_

"Okay guy's this is Mercy, who I've loved like always and we're getting married in a bit, she's going to be around forever any questions?" he bent down talking to his children as everyone watched

"Yeah what do we call her Mommy 2?" Adam asked

"Call me Mercy for now, then when we get to know each other we can think of another name together" she told them with a smile

"If your serious guys Dad will do it for you, here and now" Kurt said you can have a wedding night before the reception that would be different"

"So romantic" Brittany said crying into Santana's shoulder

"We're serious" Mercy told everyone

"Okay Mercy with the girls Sam with the Boys 30 minutes, Guys get the garden set up just the front part and parents go get prettier and smarter" Artie ordered

"Everyone who can find Sky Blue find it, get back here to get dressed or you'll miss it" Kurt announced

"Food call someone Santana, anyone just call them, get them to deliver 30 minutes ago for a party of about 40 counting Puck 3 times" Sugar ordered

"Rachel wedding song stat" Kurt said pointing at her

"Blaine; best man speech out the hat you should be used to that" he laughed remembering their flash in the pan decision to get married when Santana and Brittany talked them round at their wedding

"Rings, Rings" Tina shouted out everyone stopped

"I have that" Sam's Mom; Rose, shouted as she mounted the stairs with Marcia "Family air loom" she muttered as Tina and Rachel had a conversation about why his first wife didn't get that

"Okay 15 minutes people" Kurt shouted throughout the house, everyone really started rushing around then, five minutes later everyone suddenly stopping as Sam came down the stairs in his **Kiton K-50** Suit with Louis Vuitton shoes ready for the occasion "Impressed" Kurt said as he neared Sam

"Sexy as hell Trouty" Santana said as she walked through the door with the caters

"My children are here Santana" Sam said looking around the room

"Sorry momentary lapse" she said smiling "But really, Mercedes is a lucky girl" she told him walking towards the stairs

"I think you'll find I'm the lucky one" he shouted after her as he heard the girls kicking up a storm upstairs in the direction that Santana had gone in, the guys listening, dancing as they worked, while watching Mike's dance moves as their girls sang **'Power' by Little Mix**.

"Ain't they just made for that" Puck said as they listened

"Who for what?" Mike said

"The girls they just sound …... together you know, you don't get this stuff on records" he replied as the song finished

"Hey Mercy, who's got the power?" Sam shouted at the end of the song, laughing

"I think that's still out for grabs" she said giggling

"You know I'm coming back on that don't you?"

"Yep" she shouted down the stairs

"There's no rules so I'm cheating I'm getting someone special to sing to you on my behalf" he shouted as he got her Dad to sing his song to her in true lovers rock fashion "here goes babe" the music started he could hear her screaming from upstairs, it made him laugh "You can't come down here" he reminded her as her Dad sung **'Sharing The Night' by Lloyd Brown** his favourite artist, she was upstairs dancing with her girls, it was clear they'd missed their times together

"Thank you Sam, Daddy" she shouted when they'd finished

"Okay PDA over" Kurt shouted and the whole house seemed to jump to attention "Five minutes everybody at stations please" he said as Puck, Mike, Blaine and Artie came into the room in their Armani suites all had matching shoes

"What hire company is this?" Puck asked "suits are really well cut" he said moving in the suit to prove his comment

The parents went to look at the bride, had their cry and passed on personal items for luck while the men jived Sam about loss of liberty not knowing how willing he was to lose it, then a bell rung alerting everyone to get to places, Kurt came in all guns blazing, getting everyone sorted within 2 minutes

"Sam up front" Kurt shouted uprooting Sam's feet as he stood marvelling in what was actually happening, he took his phone out and texted Mercy 'singing down the aisle 'after all is said and done' and went to Jessie to inform him of the song change, Mercy picked up her phone and smiled

"Perfect" she said before getting up "Daddy I'm ready I'm really ready this time" she said with a smile

"I can tell baby you look beautiful, I love you" he said as he stretched his arm out for her to make their decent and the music started, she got to the top of the stairs started singing **'After All Is Said And Done' by Beyoncé ft. Marc Nelson** as they walked towards Sam, all with smiles on their faces and love in their eyes, she got to him, they stood singing

 _So here we are in the still of this moment, fear is gone, hope lives on  
 **Both (Mercy):** We found our happy ending, for there's only love (only love), and this sweet, sweet love  
After all is, all is said and done, **Sam (Mercy):** Yeah baby after all is (all is)  
 **Both** All is said and done _

ending the song.

"That was beautiful" Bert said he'd been stood in front of them waiting for the song to end to do his bit as the crowd clapped "An unconventional arrival for an unconventional wedding in the middle of the night, I'm used to unconventional" he laughed "We meet here to join Mercedes and Samuel together as man and wife" Bert carried on for the ceremony and stopped for vows "Have you written your own" he asked

"Well no not really but we did agree we wouldn't sing them, so that's not happening" she laughed "I'll go first?" she asked him as he smiled and nodded his head "Sam I just want to say what you already know I love you with my whole heart we've been our own worst enemies in life pressed that self-destruct button too many times in our quest to prove love wrong but I'm glad we've decided to hang our boots up and deal with this thing we have between us and I promise; there's our word," she said laughing "To never doubt our love again"

"Wow, my turn I guess" he laughed nervously before grabbing her hand "Mercy I agree we needed to stop running and I'm totally buzzed after all this time we're still on the same page, I don't want to talk about the past because the past 10 years have been... well forgotten, I'd stopped breathing, almost stopped existing until 2 weeks ago when, by some miracle you re-entered my life. I too want to make you just one promise and that is to love you for life, I do and I will" he smiled wiping sweat from his brow looking up for help when he felt her grab his neck, he just about looked at her before she grabbed his lips "Thanks babe" he smiled when she let him up looking around at the family waiting "But we haven't got to that part yet"

"Nerves you needed it" she grinned up at him

"I did" he smiled as she wiped lip stick off his face

"Okay I think that's a signal that the rings need to be exchanged" Bert said making the congregation laugh some more, so he finished the ritual and it seemed like an age before he said "I pronounce you husband and wife and you may now kiss your bride" to which if it were timed it would be hard to decide who jumped in quickest into the kiss, which lasted a while.

"We did it" he said when they came up for air only to be pulled in again for another, coming up for breath a while later and then acknowledging the crowd

"Sorry I needed to remember it" she said making everyone laugh

"Okay it's late" Kurt said "Let's get cake cut, flowers thrown and first dance done in the next 30 minutes can you do that?" he asked the bride and groom

"We can do 30 minutes" he said "Definitely good for us" he wiggled his eyebrows at her saying

"Only two songs people so find who your singing with and make it big and then food dance and bed by 4am" Kurt ordered as he led the couple to the cake for photos and cutting, once that was done they threw the bouquet, which Marley caught, making the blood drain from Jake face.

Then it was the dance "do you want a record or Rachel's song?" Kurt asked

"Rachel's song" Mercy said before Sam could answer

"Jessie come on" Rachel said "to Sam and Mercedes Evans" Jessie said as he walked forward, everyone raised a glass as Sam and Mercy got ready for their dance. He sat at the piano and started playing **'I Finally Found Someone' by Barbra Streisand ft. Bryan Adams**

"It was always going to be Barbra wasn't it?" Mercy looked up at his saying, he laughed as he pulled her to him to start their dance _**'My life has just begun, I finally found someone'**_ they sung to each other before he kissed her nose to everyone's clap

"But it's nice though?"

"Yeah it is, she did good" Mercy smiled

"That was beautiful thank you" Sam said as he held his wife in his arms "Sorry folks time for one song, so it's going to be group eating into our time if you know what I mean" he said unashamed

"The groom has spoken anybody got anything on the fly" Blaine asked

"Sam's best at that" Brittany shouted "Artie's alright at it too, sorry Artie" she quickly followed with

"What are you talking about Britt?" Rachel asked

"Getting good songs for the group to sing why?"

"Nothing" Rachel said shaking her head at Brittany making Santana look at her disapprovingly

"So have you got anything to come at us with?" Tina asked looking at Sam

"Well to be honest my brain has only one focus just now having been 10 years since I got my mac on, if you know what I mean, so everyone knows, I'm a man, I can only think one thing at a time, tonight it's Mercy, as with every night after this really, so I'd say Chingalinga is everyone familiar with it?"

"Yeah, good song" Santana said

"Fun song take away the sexual undertones" Blaine rolled his eyes saying

"I think that's the point, I want to sing it for the sexual undertones" Sam said laughing "and we will be leaving the building after this" turning to look at Mercy who wasn't in the slightest bit phased by his comment. "Let's do it then, the song I mean you lot" making everyone laugh as the music started and Santana took the lead

"Come on girls let's see those all important parts giggling for dear life" Puck said as Quinn looked at him disapprovingly"

"Mercy" Sam called her smiling "Bring it"

"Are you really sure you can handle it? I mean 6 year's worth and 10years worth of pent up frustration makes for almost a natural disaster" she laughed as he let her go

"I can handle my business girl, you know that" he laughed as Santana started singing

 **"Chingalinga" by Alyxx Dione & Jason Derulo (Adapted)**

 **Santana:** Shoot that bazooka, big barracuda, I see the hunger in your eyes I don't need you to spend all this gouda night this we'll throw it in the fire  
 **Brittany & Kitty**: But you gotta work, work like you own it 'cause you gotta play, play, play your part

 **Tina & Marley:** Boy if you want love you better know, the way through my body's through my heart

 **Mercy & Rachel:** I got the keys to the kingdom now, they chingaling with my chain hanged down

 **Mercy:** My golden gates got the boy locked down but who got the keys, who got the keys, oh!  
 **Mercy & Santana:** I got the keys to the kingdom now they chingaling with my chain hanged down

 **Mercy (All):** My golden gates got the boy locked down 'cause I got the keys to the (kingdom now) ah

 **Girls:** Chingalinga, dat, dat, dat, dat, dat, Chingalinga,

 **Sam:** My Lamborghini don't need to car keys, to open them butterfly doors not tryina be cocky, no Ricky Bobby I'm not used to going slow, no

 **Brittany & Rachel:** But you gotta work, work like you own it ( **Jessie:** I own it) 'Cause you gotta play, play, play your part ( **Blaine:** wow)

 **Marley & Santana:** Boy if you want love you better know the way through my body's through my heart

 **Mercy & Marley**: I got the keys to the kingdom now they chingaling with my chain hanged down

 **All Girls** : My golden gates got the boy locked down but who got the keys, who got the keys, oh!  
 **Tina & Kitty**: ( **Rachel:** I got the) keys to the kingdom now they chingaling with my chain hanged down ( **Sugar:** oohh)

 **Mercy (All):** My golden gates got the boy locked down 'Cause I got the keys to the (kingdom now) ah  
 **Girls:** Chingalinga, dat, dat, dat, dat, dat Chingalinga,

 **Boys (Sam):** Won't you let me, won't you let me in won't you let me, won't you let me in '(Cause I'm a knock you down)

 **Girls (Mercy):** If I let you in, if I let you If I let you in, (would you love me now)

 **Puck & Artie**: I push the start that turn you on, babe you got no reason to be lonely, girl

 **Boys (Sam):** Won't you let me, won't you let me in won't you let me, won't you let me in (And watch me I get down)

 **Santana & Brittany:** I got the keys to the kingdom now ( **Sam & Mercy:** No we got) they chingaling with my chain hanged down ( **Mercy** : ooh)

 **Mike & Tina**: My golden gates got the boy locked down 'Cause ( **Sam:** you got the keys) I got the keys **(Sam** : I want the key now I)  
 **Rachel & Jessie**: I got the keys to the kingdom now ( **Mercy** : Wooow) they chingaling with my chain hanged down **(Sam** : chain hanged down)

 **Marley & Jake:** My golden gates got the boy locked down coz  
 **Quinn & Puck:** I got the keys to the ( **Sam & Mercy: **kingdom now) they chingaling with my chain

 **Mercy:** I'll tell you straight I know what you want dad you want, (dat, dat, dat, dat, dat)

 **All:** Chingalinga, dat, dat, dat, dat, dat  
 **Blaine:** I'm still tryina act a damn fool

 **Kurt** : But you're tryina throw me a cage boo

 **Sam:** Gonna lock us up and throw away that key, wanna ring that chingalinga on me ( **All:** that chingalinga)

"Goodnight Folks and thanks again see you all later, Mr. & Mrs. Sam Evans are leaving the building" Sam said to everyone's cheers

"I'm really going to lock the door" she laughed as they left her bedroom with her suitcase in hand

"I'll grab mine and we're off" he kissed her saying as they came down the stairs

"Sam the children" she told him having seeing them standing waiting for him to get to them

"Hey guys come here" he said, dropping the bags and bending as Christopher and Adam came running while Ben dragged his heels "What's up son?" he focused on Ben asking

"I don't know you're happy, I mean happier than I ever saw you with us, do you like her better than us or something, we don't make you that happy?" Ben said looking at his brothers

Sam looked up at Mercy with sad eyes "Of course I love you guys I'm your Dad" Sam said "that's never been a question to ask before, why do you think I don't love you?"

"Because you're happy or happier" Ben replied rolling his eyes at having to repeat himself

"I'll always love you guys, I always have always will, don't doubt that ever" he looked up at Mercy a second before carrying on "But Mercy's the love of my life, do you know what that means?" the 9, 8 and 7 year old lads stood shaking their heads "Let's go in here" he looked up pointing to the study before looking up at Devon; Mercy's Dad, for permission, he nodded a yes "it's a bit more private" he stood up and grabbing Mercy's hand walking in behind the children. She sat in the chair opposite the sofa where the three children sat and Sam sat on the floor between the sofa and her chair.

"Your Mom's told you the story of how we got married right?" he asked

"Wrong" Adam told him "She told us a fairy tale version of the truth, because if you got married and it was like that just there is no way you would have split up"

"Did you fall in love at school and promise to love each other for like the longest time ever" Christopher asked

"Me and your Mom?" he asked surprised

"Yeah"

"Is that what she said?" he looked at Mercy asking the children

"Yeah" Ben answered

"Well no, it didn't go like that Mercy and I fell in love in school, we promised to be with each other forever but, then Mercy went away touring, she was a singer then, we'd split up and I went out with your Mom, she lied, told me she was pregnant, I mean having a baby" he looked across at Mercy struggling to find the right words "is this our wedding night babe?" he asked her "I feel like crap doing this right now, but I can…"

"Its fine, the children want to know" she smiled, knowing how important it was for them, that the children accepted this big change in their lives

"We didn't get married for love we got married because we were going to have a child, not a good reason but an honourable one, I pretended to be happy like this" he grabbed her hand saying "For a while, then I started to think things weren't right and found out there was no baby, since then I've not been happy because all I wanted was to be with Mercy who I've loved since school" he smiled "Sorry if that hurts to hear, that I don't love your Mom I mean, but that's why I look happier than you've ever seen me because I'm with who I want to be with and that doesn't mean I don't want time with you guys still every week and maybe more if we find a new home close by or something but it will work out you watch" he smiled at them unsure where to go next to get their trust on this

"Sam may I" Mercy asked

"Please" Sam gasped with relief

"I've got two boys in Brooklyn with their Dad, they don't belong to me they have their Mothers but they call me Mom as I grew them up"

"Like us" Ben commented

"Yes, they're a bit older than you though fourteen and fifteen Michael and Cecil they asked me why I was sad once and I told them I wasn't happy, they said they wanted to see me happy as I deserved it. When I left their Dad they saw me happy and although it means I won't see them as often, they're happy for me now, and I'm sure we'll have good times when I do see them"

"Have you met them Dad" Ben asked

"No not yet we plan on doing the big family thing in a few weeks but we'll talk about that before it happens"

"So will you be going to live in Brooklyn" Christopher asked

"I don't plan to son but until Mercy and I have had a talk, I can't say for sure where we'll be" he answered as honestly as he could

"Can we stay with you tonight daddy?" Christopher asked

"Not really son we just got married, we could do with some time alone if I'm hon..." he was stopped mid sentence as Christopher burst out crying, Adam following shortly after him

"Babe" Mercy, said touching his shoulder, her heart breaking at the distress the children were showing, he turned round his face serious

"Don't even entertain it" he replied, cutting the thought off let alone the conversation

"Sam the children are distressed surely you're not thinking honeymoon with the children in this state?" she said in her defence

"10 years babe" he looked at her with a cheeky smile on his face "I'm thinking 10 years and it's our wedding night"

"Come on you two he don't want us here, it's his honeymoon apparently" Ben said getting up leading the others towards the door

"Wait" Sam said rolling his eyes while looking at Mercy with a sad face "Sorry Mercy it's the old emotional blackmail card" he said "Okay everyone back at mine for sleepover" he announced they both smiled when their little faces lit up, and they went charging towards their Dad

"What's going on in here?" their Granddad Evans came in asking

"The children are staying over" Sam told him

"What tonight?" he asked shocked looking between Mercy and Sam shaking his head "here or at ours?"

"With us" Mercy said looking at Sam and then the children with a smile

"On your wedding night?" Dan asked even more shocked, shaking his head more "Sorry" he looked at Sam saying "It's not happening, young ones your with me tonight your Dad and his new wife are having tonight if you want to stay tomorrow night that's another argument but tonight belongs to them" Granddad said sternly "Come on get to going, in the van" he said showing them out "And you two hotel Grand Cabana" he finished as he walked out behind the three sulking boys, and shut the door.

He grabbed hold of his new wife "Close shave" he whispered kissing her neck, pulling her to him from behind

"This better be good Evans, shit, I'm talking to myself" she laugh "Did their Mom keep your name?" she asked him

"I don't know, I haven't had a conversation with her about it, is that a problem?" he asked as they walked out of the study, the house and to their waiting car to cheers again

"I don't know" she got into the cab saying

Minutes later they were sitting in their hotel room "It feels funny after all this time to have the gold seal to have sex and being here now ready to do it, this sort of feels staged, don't you think?" she giggled "I mean we're none of us virgins, it's not like it's the first time for us"

"Over anticipated I'll call it, I can't promise this is going to be all making love my parts are talking already"

"Your parts are going to have to talk to my hand first Mr. Evans because it's definitely love making after all this time" she looked round at him saying, letting him know, with her tone, she wasn't joking "And I need a shower first" picking up her wash bag and heading to the shower room.

He sat on the bed thinking how he was going to make the room romantic for their first time, before he decided to start things off in the bathroom, he took his clothes off and walked in to find her already in the shower singing to herself all soaped up, he opened the door and got in.

"Well hello you" she turned round and hugged him, noticing his readiness, he grabbed her soapy body

"I just needed to touch you" he said, he pushed her under the water before taking her nipple in his mouth

"Oh, I need to feel like this" she rolled her eyes saying as she leaned against the shower wall and grabbing his hair as he sucked on her, he fell on his knees, put her left leg over his shoulder ready to visit another room in his well loved home

"Still tastes like cherries" he giggled as he intruded her person, she moaned at the pleasure grabbing his head with urgency looking down when he jerked away from her "Do you want to make love or fuck"

"Sam you're horrible how could you do this to me, I'm still going to say make love" she laughed giving a look that said different

"Okay" he smiled, helping her out of the shower to the bedroom, his hands constantly in contact with her body as they now lay on the bed, he teasingly brought her near peak again and smiled as she moved frustrated underneath him "Do you want to make love or fuck Mrs. Evans" he asked again, with a smug grin on his face

"I want to make love Mr. Evans" she screamed so near peak her body was trebling, he sucked hard on her nipple for screaming at him and giggled when she moaned with pleasure

"Okay" he said working his way down her body until he was sitting looking at her core his fingers doing their thing "You sure about this making love thing?" he laughed as she looked down at him, he brought her close to her high and stopped again as he sat watching her shake uncontrollably "Do you want to make love our fuck" he asked

"Don't stop Sam I won't control this shaking until you let my body rest please"

"So I'll ask again make love or fuck"

"Fuck Sammy, you win"

"You giving me the power Mrs. Evans?"

"Yes Mr. Ev…" she got out before she was filled up, her body refusing to shut down for so long, they were both sweating, finally the urgency subsided and eventually they were able to relax and finally lay breathing heavily, totally spent

"God you were saving that" he laughed after he'd caught his breath "You were like a vice"

"Not holding Sammy we just fit perfectly you totally undone me I've never felt like this before"

"It's 9.30am let's get some sleep we're in no rush to wake up" he pulled her to him saying as they slowly fell asleep "this is home" he said as she snuggled

"Tell me we'll always have this, I want to feel this safe every night for the rest of my life"

"Pinkie Promise" he said holding his pinkie out, she took it "Our first Mr. & Mrs. Promise" he smiled as she wrapped her legs around him, he wrapped his arms tighter around her and they fell asleep.

He woke up to find her missing "Mercy" he shouted and she came running into the room

"What's up babe?"

"I woke up you weren't there"

"I got a song in my head I need to get it on paper, it might be ready for tonight but it's a bit full on, its about our business so you might be pissed at me singing it, I want to put that feeling we had last night to song" she giggled "Out of 10 it was a 20 for me babe" she said bending down to kiss him as he lay in bed.

He pulled her onto the bed "Whatever you sing about us is out of love babe, I feel no shame loving you in any way, shape or form"

"I've ordered food not breakfast it's like 4pm"

"4pm, what time is the reunion?"

"7pm I think, but we're not going to be the first there" she laughed

"I want to be the first to leave so the sooner we get there the better" he said as a phone rang

"That's mine" she told him, going towards the bed stand to pick it up "Melvin" she told him as he raised his eyebrow and turned round on the bed to listen to the conversation, truth; he could tell by her body language what she really felt about this man so yeah he was watching that "What do you want? How did you get this number?" she asked her tone unrecognisable to him, she was angry, she hadn't heard a word and she was angry, he sat trying to make out the conversation from the one sided talk, but he was distracted by his phone ringing and answered it

"What do you want?" he asked looking up to see Mercy looking at him, but still on her call "Stacy I don't need this not today ….. What?" he asked, then nothing for a while until he sat looking at a dead phone, he was jolted out of his thought by Mercy sitting on the bed next to him, open mouthed "What's up babe?" he asked, his intention to half listen he needed a way to plug this new dilemma, that had just been thrown on him, them

"He's marrying Diane on Friday and he want the children and I there, to show no hard feelings or something"

"That's fine we can go, and please don't tell me I'm not going because that's what's not happening" she looked at him and he knew there was more "What?"

"Diane doesn't want the children so they'll have to go back to their Mom's, that will kill their spirits" she started crying into her hands "I can't let them go back there, those poor babies" Sam hugged her

"It will be alright" he said "but to add to our wedding day drama that was Stacy on the phone, ex-wife not sister, she's gone to Florida with some random guy to make house and left the children with my Dad" he said trying to make it sound light

"What the fuck is happening Sam?"

"Okay let's have tonight with our friends and then tomorrow we start house hunting and getting a nest ready because I want children with you Mercy but we got to make our conscience clear with the ones we got and if that means getting them all together and sucking it up that's what's going to happen"

"Okay, I'm breathing; can we go to The Bean, have a drink because I really need to talk this out before I start planning anything, I mean what am I going to wear? what am I going to sing? who am I going to fuck tonight? questions, questions" she asked laughing pulling him back to lay on the bed "Fear has gone yeah?" she said kissing him

"Mmm hope lives on" he smiled when she let him up

Mercy woke up seconds before an explosive orgasm with Sam licking on her "Damn" was the first audible word she said when she gained consciousness

"Damn straight" he laughed "Morning"

"That has fast become my favourite way to wake up Mr. Evans"

"Babe its 6.30pm we need to get ready and go"

"I told you I didn't want to be first there come back here" Mercy said pulling him back to bed

"Hey we're late"

"Hey we're on our honeymoon, who says no on their honeymoon?"

"Not me" he told her getting started "But no sleep after we get dressed and go, promise?"

"Okay I promise"

They were up and dressed ready to leave by 8.30pm "Looking fuckable Mr. Evans"

"Feeling fucked Mrs. Evans, your ass is tight Mrs. Evans" he laughed

"Around yours it is Mr. Evans and we are the shit, let's go" she said swinging her ass at him as they left the hotel. They dropped their bags off at her parent's house said a quick hello and went on to the reunion

"Hey it's Mr. & Mrs. Evans" Puck said everyone looked as they entering the hall

"God it's our prom all over again" he laughed as they walked in hearing the cheers "that's what makes you beautiful" he sang to her making her smile

"Sam I want you to enjoy yourself tonight not like a single man but really enjoy yourself" she told him

"I will I've got everything I ever wanted it's like the first day of the rest of my life" he kissed her saying "But I'm not leaving you alone" he looked at her making sure she understood what he was saying

"Dude come sing with us reunions turned out to be like prom night but different songs, it's R Kelly and Mary J theme" Artie said pushing his chair into Sam's legs to make him move

"Okay dude I'm coming" he said trying to pull Mercy with him

"I'm going to catch up with T won't be long" she said, he looked at her, wondering which part of not leaving her she didn't understand, seeing in her face he needed to understand her, he let her go

Sam couldn't help but check in on her, he saw her different she was sex on legs, he hadn't had that for so long he was like a school child about it, erotic, so free in the bedroom it was hard to remember the Mercy Jones he fell in love with back in school she was a woman now, love, pure love, she made him want to be a better person, breath, smile, fuck she was finally his wife and he wanted her every minute of every day and shit she was his

"You alright Dude?" Mike asked him as his eyes found her in the room again

"Yeah why?" he asked looking at Mike for a second before his eyes went back to his wife

"Just you're standing there laughing to yourself"

"I'm fine" he giggled "Lady's first" he said, Puck agreed and spoke to Artie to make that happen

"So Ladies and Gentlemen in proper Prom fashion the old Glee Club are providing the live entertainment tonight, we have a bit of a celebration going on in our Group Sam Evan and Mercedes Jones, Now Evans, just got married earlier and we want to celebrate with them so although it's a Mary J verses R Kelly night we're concentrating on love songs. We're just going to run straight through no breaks so we can enjoy ourselves too so first up the 2012 Glee Club girls" Artie said wheeling himself to the side of the stage as the girls came out singing **"Just Fine" by Mary J Blige** Brittany started the song everyone taking their turn all doing the chorus and Mercy doing the runs


	3. Chapter 3

The crowd clapped, whistled or banged before Artie introduced the next act "Next up the Glee men" getting in place as they came down with a sexy rendition of **"You Remind me of something" R Kelly** with Sam talking first and then all of them singing on the chorus, while in twos the men sang the verses.

"That was a slow jam for the lovers I believe you can keep your positions" Artie announced beckoning the girls on stage "Ladies" Mercy took the majority of the next song with the girls joining in for the chorus as they sung **"I'm Goin' Down" by Mary J Blige** while everyone else made light work of the sexy dancing in the background

"Wow we are hot to go tonight" Sam laughed as the boys came back on stage to do their thing, his attention on his wife as he passed her sexily brushing his hand across her stomach, paying attention to her belly button, with a smile on his face, she looked up at him and laughed before he made sure his hand moved down and not across, before his hand left her body "You did this" he said pointing at her as the song started **"You Made Me Love You" by R Kelly** Artie sung first, the guys in his background.

Sam looked at Mercy when he sang _**'I was just minding my own business when, Miss Pretty you came walking in'**_ Puck looked at Quinn when he sang _**'Something happened deep within me (well) All of a sudden I got this feeling'**_ Jessie sang _**'A chill came from my feet to head and and then'**_ to Rachel as Blaine and Kurt sang _ **'Turned away form you and said to myself'**_ to each other.

"Beautiful boys we got one more and then you can close this up and get the party started" Sugar announced clapping

"So as well as giving you our last themed song we'd like to say it was great to see you all again and here's to another meeting right here in another 10 years" Rachel said

"Bye folks" they all shouted as the music started and Sugar started off singing **"Be Without You" by Mary J Blige** with Tina starting off the solos _**'Chemistry was crazy from the get-go, neither one of us knew why'**_ Rachel coming in with _**'We didn't build nothing overnight, cuz a love like this takes some time'**_ Santana singing to Brittany smiling _**'People swore it off as a phase, said we can't see that' Mercy coming back at them with 'Now from top to bottom, they see that we did that (yes), It's so true that (yes), we've been through it (yes) we got real sh** (yes) see baby we been...**_ while all the girls grabbed the yes' the harmony was on point, they were happy when they finally left the stage

Mercy couldn't help but grab her new hubby's lips as she left the stage "Felt the song yeah?" he asked but before she could answer Jessie was on stage talking and he needed to get up there "Sorry" he quickly said as he was gone

"Okay, so here's the last one from us" Jessie said as the music started "No need for introductions" as Artie started singing and one by one they all took their spot and sang to their ladies eventually the girls went on stage, dancing with their partners, as did everyone at the reunion as they sang **"Step in the name of Love" By R Kelly**

"Mercy" Sam shouted as he came off the stage walking towards her "You okay?" he asked calling her to him, she smiled at his need to hug her, she loved his thing, but it would take time for her to get back to being that way, and somehow he didn't see that "I'm actually having a good time but no more time away from you yeah, I feel like I'm crawling all over you all the while, I just need a constant for a few days just till it sinks in"

"Can we go to the auditorium, I want to sing that song to you?"

"What now, I thought we were going to get out of here?" he frowned "We sound like we're back in that sneaking around relationship back in school" he giggled as he watched her move across the stage and grab two chairs "I'll get that babe" he went running to her aid when he realised what she was doing

"Thanks" she said watching him carry to chairs to the middle of the stage and waiting for her instruction "Okay, just here thanks, you ready" she said giving him a kiss and sitting him down "You're going to need that" she smiled

The music started and she started dancing then she heard something "Who's there?" she asked, stopping before she even started "Who's there?" she asked again, he went to side stage and flicked the central lights on "Might have guessed" she said looking at the GF all sitting on the chairs at the back

"Sorry Dude honestly we just wanted to ….."

"Hear my wife sing I know" he laughed

"I can do this when we get home, there's more" she whispered in his ear, making his face light up

"Anyway" Blaine stepped forward flapping his arms saying "We can't end our last night together for the next what 10 years like this, lets jam, go eat and catch up, I have to leave at like 1am no point in going to bed for us"

"We need to get back to the studio and everything you know" Puck said looking at Quinn

"Yeah let's do that" Sam surprised himself saying, looking at Mercy for her to take that statement back

"Sorry babe I want to catch up too" she laughed, he grabbed her hand and made their way to the others at the back

"Okay" Tina smiled as they all settled in "So we know you two got married yesterday and everything, which is great, but how did you link up again and how long have you been back together I mean last we spoke Mercy you were married to MJ's brother doing your thing in secret" Tina said

"What thing?" Sam asked looking at her

"Singing in the studio" she replied to Sam's shaking head as he relaxed his thoughts "Well it's no news that Melvin was a total dirty bastard, it was all over the papers, TV everywhere and I suppose I was lost in it all, it was a marriage by name only and I got what I wanted out of it he left me alone and anyway the children were a bonus, and Shane was a great listening ear"

"Shane?" he asked, his face red "You've been with Shane all this time?"

"Yeah" she smiled "He's a good friend"

"You left children?" Sugar asked getting back to the point

"Well yes but they're not technically mine" she smiled "And yes we want to have children of our own so we've started on that little project already" Mercy announced

"And no we don't know where we're going to live just yet but we have like a day to sort that out as all the children will be living with us" Sam shared

"Oh, I'm selling the Sylvester property it's quite big 7 bedrooms with room for expansion, that woman had about 5 trophy rooms would you believe. She's gone to New York to be with some restaurateur or something" Quinn said

"Is that what you do Quinn?" Mercy asked

"Yes"

"We need to talk I have some properties I need on the market I need to liquidise some assets get my family settled and stuff"

"Properties" Sam asked

"Yes about 4" Mercy replied, smiling at his many questions today

"So anything to do with interiors you know my number girl" Kurt shouted across the room

"Might have to look at funds first with your prices" she laughed

"No fees for my best friends, just support in buying the furniture and placing and stuff you know" Kurt smiled pleased with himself

"Designer furniture from me I'll give some pieces as wedding presents and house warming if you invite us to the party" Sugar said

"You're invited" Sam said laughing "You're all invited once we get somewhere to invite you to"

"So I'm intrigued to know what Puck and Quinn are up to, I went to visit the other day and she was AWOL what's that about? Sam asked

"You're his friend you know you can only take him in small doses and that's what I do" Quinn said laughing

"She's shitting right?" Sam asked Puck

"Well she's mobile in her work so she's all over the country selling, buying, looking, and then she tuned up all sex starved and it's down to little old me to sort her out" Puck said looking sorry for himself

"I suppose somebodies got to do it" Blaine said laughing

"And I hear you have a studio Puck" Mercy said

"Yep Sam's been up he recorded that 'I choose you' song there the other week" Puck replied

"I'm thinking of going back there and I might need to buy some time, in the very near future after I sort the family out that is" Mercy said

"You're going to sing again Babe?" Sam asked smiling

"Hopefully if anyone thinks I'm any good" she laughed

"Talking about singing where are you two with that theatre stuff? Artie asked Blaine and Kurt

"I'm doing well I've had Phantom for a while now and of course with Rachel across the road doing Spring Awakening it's never boring" Blaine said

"And Jessie and I are currently working on Kinky Boots at the other side of Town" he said with a huff "The up side is we all get the same day off every week Sunday so my god do we party hard" Kurt said laughing as Rachel joined in.

"Good for the party hard bit but sex life is suffering; too much sex and not enough love making if you know what I mean" Jessie said as Rachel nudged him

"What's with your threesome thing? In school I would have totally gone with that but now I'm serious about my life, wife you know I don't think I could do it, what was the inspiration for you three?" Puck asked

"Well I'd always loved Artie, we had like one blip at school but he made up for that, then I was in love with Santana and although I love her with all my heart I'm bisexual"

"Totally weird" Mike said "But each to his own"

"Okay this is getting way too heavy let's break into song" Kurt said as Rachel jumped up,

"Come on girls we'll do a Diva" she said as all the girls jumped up and took it in turned to sing parts of the famous **"Emotion" By Destiny's Child** **as the men sat smiling**

"Oh so emotional and so yesterday for me, been there done all that shit and got over it, except Miss B didn't set them alight I fucking did" she smiled "And now well, I'm Mrs. Sam Evans a fucking lady" she went back to sit back between Sam's legs as everyone laughed

"Okay you two" Mike pipped up "It's your wedding party so to speak, you guys have a challenge two songs don't care which one of you sings what, but two songs on the fly"

"Your present to us for a switch" Blaine laughed

"Two that's a marathon" Sam laughed, thinking about the marathon they'd had earlier that day in the hotel

"Come on babe that's a breeze" Mercy kissed him saying

"Okay ladies first" Sam said pointing to centre stage

"Okay" she asked him to play the tune for her on his Guitar and sat on a chair "Inspired by our 10 year memory loss, that's what we're calling it" she laughed as he started strumming and she sung her version of **_'While We're Young' by Jhene Aiko_** helping her by singing the back bits

"How long have we been dating again?"

"About 14 years" she laughed

"I love you"

"I love you too"

"So I'm gonna bring it roots style, I'm going country" he smiled at everyone as he started strumming his version of _**'Love Someone' by Brett Eldredge**_ **,** he sung to his wife and too soon the song came to an end

"That was the last song, that's the challenge, well done" Blaine shouted "She's so different now" he whispered to Kurt

"She's with the one she loves" Kurt smiled back "And she'd a woman, definitely a sexy woman"

"Guys unfortunately it's time for us to go, it's been a blast getting together with everyone we need to do it more often you know, you don't know what you've missed until you know, and for me this is it. I don't know how we all drifted the way we did, but we need to end it" Quinn said almost crying

"I agree" Rachel said looking at Mercy "We'll be back for the house warming anyway" she smiled

"Yeah that'll be nice" Tina said

"Yeah we need to go too" Santana said looking at Brittany

"And us" Blaine said looking at Kurt

"Oh well it seems like we just started getting back together and it's over, we've all got contact now so it shouldn't be the same as before" Sugar said looking around "I would have loved to have heard the rest of your song Mercy"

"The rest of that is definitely for Sam's ears only" she giggled

"Talking of a song let's just sing one last song guys and go before Tina and Rachel get into full crying mode" Jessie said, everyone started laughing "I got one" he said "Does everyone know this" he said playing it on his pod

"Yeah" some shouted and Jessie started it again and they sung **"See You Again"Wiz Khalifa ft. Charlie Puth**

They walked around hugging and saying their goodbyes as they sang the last chorus together and then the auditorium was empty. They all went off to say bye to families and catch flights, Sam and Mercy went back to her parent's house

"Okay I don't think I can sleep with everything going around in my head I need relaxing" he said as they left the sitting room

"I have ways of making you relax" she smiled dragging him upstairs to her bedroom

"Is this alright" he asked as he stripped off eagerly, he didn't wait for a response

The following day they were up earlier than anyone anticipated they filled Mercy's parents in on what was happening in regards to the children and what they intended on doing about it. They called Quinn and set up the viewing for 10am, went round to Sam's parents to do the same and see the children. They went with both parents and the children to see the property and everyone liked it but Sam insisted that except for Mercy and he no one got to choose a room until the other boys had seen the house which would more than likely be Saturday, they called Quinn and made an offer

"I would have liked to have taken the boys with us on Friday" Mercy told their parents as they sat eating lunch after the offer call "But I know the hostility Sam and I are going to be met, they don't need to be exposed to that plus the papers are going to be all over this, even Michael and Cecil will be guarded" she assured them as they discussed childcare for the boys for the three days they were going to be away

"And we don't expect you guys to do much of this baby sitting stuff, we know our responsibilities" Sam added

"Hush, we're here to help not judge, you two have taken on five children that don't belong to you and you're asking us to take a back seat on that, it's not going to happen any time you need us we'll be here" Rose said hugging Mercy

"Ditto" Marcia said hugging Sam

Two days later Quinn informed them the house was theirs, Mercy called Kurt and arranged for a shopping morning on Thursday where they were expecting to get the majority of the larger items needed and Kurt agreed to stay at the house and ensure everything was set up ready for the children's arrival on Saturday. Mercy had left instructions that five beds be allocated to the basement which was the largest room in the house, where the boys would sleep the first night, spend the following day getting to know each other, by Monday rooms should be picked, then they had a week to choose furniture and add personal items.

"Music in Sue Sylvester's house" he'd laughed when they arrived on Wednesday morning

"Don't laugh too loud she might just come back" she said "Babe are you packed we're shopping in the morning and we need to be ready to go by 3pm I don't want to leave anything to chance?"

"I'm packed I've just got to get my case from Mom's along with everything else but I thought I'd do that later when we go to say bye to the children" looking at her "Babe I need to talk to you, can we do that now?"

"Yeah sure do you want a hot drink seeing as we're having a break?"

"Yes please" he said following her into the kitchen, watching her make the drink and then sitting at the table putting his on the opposite side to hers

"So?" Mercy said breaking the silence

Sam sat down putting his two hands round the mug and looked across at Mercy for a short while "Babe please don't take this the wrong way, but I notice you've spent a hell of a lot of money over the past few days. You made me sign for the house thinking we were getting a mortgage and Quinn tells me you've paid for it all and the expensive furniture I know our friends have donated most of it but you've still paid for some and this trip and everything really I feel like a kept man are we over stretching?"

"I have a healthy bank account Sam, as I said I also have those four properties I intend on selling and I have a regular income from Melvin for looking after the boys. We can talk more when we get the boys settled and we go have a look about the properties but I was thinking of setting up a Studio here in Lima and maybe keeping one of the properties as a holiday home. I was married to Melvin Jackson and that title has its benefits you know, I might just sell my story as well, that'll bring something in too" she laughed

"I thought we agreed?" he looked at her asking, he didn't see the funny side of that comment about ex's at their dinner table "Well now you're married to Sam Evans and that better have benefits too" he looked at her saying

"Sam" she said disappointed "You know how I feel about you"

"Take no notice, my jealous getting out of control" he smiled "Any way compared to you, I haven't brought anything much to the table, I guess I feel a bit messed up about that" he replied

"Sam come on, it's our table and it doesn't matter who brought us here we're here, it belongs to both of us this belongs to both of us we are a us now yeah?" she grabbed his hand saying "So what if that money starts us off, we need starting off, come Friday we'll have five children to support, that's going to be all sorts of hard, we won't have time to be thinking who needs to buy what, I know in my heart that when I need you'll do your damnedest to get it for me, and I love you because that's the way you are" she said smiling at him

"I know I will but it still stands that I've had no input really" he said still not convinced

"Babe you know the one thing we've never been about is money, please don't let it be an issue that bastard done his worst to me and he thought he was making it better by throwing money on the wounds, that's his bad I never wanted those wounds to heal or the money, but he kept giving it and I dreamed of making myself a better life with it, for me this is it my new beginning I've been saving up for, with the person I've been dreaming of making it happen with. There has to be a reason I sat there through all of that, there was a reason, us" she said rubbing his hand as she spoke "Just do me a favour and say thank you to him when we get there but make it big" she said smiling at him

"I do have something to thank him for, I've got you" he smiled kissing her hand

"I'd like to say thank you too, if you'd like to come with me?" she asked wiggling her eyebrows in Sam fashion making him laugh as they got up to go to their bedroom to test out the sound proofing, as she grabbed the pod

"Babe" Mercy said as they got to the bedroom door

"This sounds like trouble" he replied

"Not trouble remember I wrote you a song and tried to start it the other night, well I want to give you the song all 7 minutes of it"

"7 minutes babe?" he smiled as she shut and locked the door and put the phone in the pod before pressed play as **Rocket by Beyoncé** started playing and despite his attempts, she managed to finished the song before he grabbed her

90 minutes later she sat at her dresser doing her hair, he sat on the bed drying off watching her "You're always watching me what's that about?"

"I don't know, I just can't stop myself, if I'm honest I don't want to stop myself, but you're always looking every time I look too" he laughed

"Mines easy, I do it instead of pinching myself all the time"

"I just keep thinking is she really with me" he said laughing it off "I love you; you know"

"I know you do and I love you too" she replied "Get dressed before I harass you again, we need to go see the children and explain things" she said turning back to the dresser mirror as he jumped up and got dressed

They went to see the children, collected Sam's cases went back home, spent the rest of the evening together before Kurt arrival at 8 the following morning by which time they'd had breakfast and were ready for a shopping morning. Kurt took them to three main shops, they made some firm decisions about colours, looks and items they decided a budget and after lunch at 1 they left Kurt to finish off and set up the house stopping off to collect Mercy's dress from one of Tina's shops and Sam's suit.

Their plane landed at about 5pm and they went directly to the hotel unpacked, met up with her solicitor for advice and to make some changes to her will before heading out for their evening meal after which she called Mavis to say she was there and needed to see the children and speak to Melvin, she shouted at him down the phone she was bringing a plus one and slammed the phone down

"He doesn't know I'm coming then?"

"What I do is none of his damn business, he's going to learn that, I only came this time because he's hell bent on throwing the children away"

"I'm not questioning it, I'm just saying" he said holding his hands up in defence

"Get your armour on" she laughed "We're going to the Jackson family home"

They got there, went through security and of course all the family were there, as she walked in there were hugs, kisses and hellos, she just introduced Sam as Sam and he went with it eventually she got to the kitchen where the children were "Mom" she heard before rushing feet came towards her. The boys were bigger than he'd expected looking at the older one he had to seriously consider his chances against him if things got sticky, but the boy smiled at seeing him and he smiled back

"Sam Evans?" the said boy asked "Michael its Sam Evans" he shouted across the kitchen and shortly after Michael came running through the crowd hugging his Mom and shaking Sam's hand

"Hi, I'm Michael, I don't know what to call you, it's just rude to say Sam, but I will for now until we figure something out if you don't mind?" he asked

"Sam's fine, nice to meet you Michael" he said shaking the hand of this handsome young man they were both handsome but Michael the younger one had the edge he had the cheeky grin to go with it and the charm by the way he moved around his Mom and Grandmother

"Stay away from the BBQ Dad and Diane are pretending to be so in love it's sickly, it's so fake" Cecil said making Michael laugh and Mercy followed "Cecil" he held his hand out to shake Sam's hand saying

"Nice to meet you too Cecil" he smiled taking the shake

"I got to go out there baby I need to see your Dad" she looked at Cecil saying as she grabbed Sam's hand and headed towards the patio doors out to the BBQ area

"Melvin, Diane" he heard her say as they neared this rather plump short man _'he looked so much taller in his pictures'_ he thought as they neared, he smiled at her voice changing to don't fuck with me tone again, he was getting to know it well "Congratulations you two I wish you both all the very best in your marriage" she said as she hugged Diane and kissed Melvin on the cheek _'fuck that'_ he stood there thinking _'a hand shake will definitely do'_

"Thank you Cedes" Melvin said looking at Diane

"Can we go somewhere and talk?" she asked still holding Sam's hand

Melvin looked around to see people gathering, obviously expecting some sort of show down, and decided it might be best to remove them from the situation "Sure lets go to my study" he said grabbing Diane's hand and leading them all in the direction of the study. Once in he offered Sam a seat and poured drinks for himself and Diane before sitting in his chair behind his desk, Diane stood behind him, like the king's wife or something, Mercy hovered around just waiting to say her piece

"So what is it you need to say Cedes?" Melvin asked

"I'm not here to judge you Diane, I'm here for the wedding and to take the children, Melvin do you intend on still paying child support, I mean they're not my biological children, I need paperwork and money?" she told him throwing the solicitors paper on his desk

"Nothing changes there, the children will get their monthly allowance of $2k each, then you will get $12k month for everything to look after them, but I'm not paying you any alimony you go find some man to look after you" he told her checking the papers and signing them

"Well that brings me nicely to my next and maybe last thing I have to say, Sam" she said looking at him for the first time since they'd gone into the study, before snatching the signed papers off his desk

"For fuck sake Cedes not a fucking white boy, are you crazy, do you know what that would do to my reputation?" he shouted

"What fucking reputation?" she shouted, shocking Sam, he got up and went to her, she saw him but she backed him off and carried on shouting "How fucking dare you, who the fuck do you think you are? My Dad? I don't care what he is, you have no fucking right, just keep those fucking bigoted thoughts to yourself, because I don't need to hear it" Sam went to her again, this time he didn't back off at her hand movement, in fact he grabbed her hand and pulled her to him

"Stop babe" he whispered in her ear

"What the fuck?" Melvin asked his eyes blank

Sam moved towards his desk, his eyes like slits he was so angry "Hi Melvin, I'm Sam, Sam Evans and yes I'm white, tall and blond even, but if you upset my wife like that again we..." he pointed his finger between them "will roll"

"Your wife?" Melvin and Diane asked together

Sam nodded "Yep we got married the same night your divorce went through, sorry we didn't invite you both, we didn't factor you in when the invites went out like 11 years ago, and although you had her for 10 years my man, her hymen was still in place, what the fuck had you been doing?" he asked waiting a split second for a response before carrying on "Just in case you don't get what I'm saying, she was always mine, so thanks but, I've got it from here" he grabbed hold of her saying as he nodded his appreciation to Melvin

"And I'm not going to hide my husband tomorrow, so get your story ready" she added "And for the record, this white man as you call him, will be minding your children, we'll be living in Lima too that's what I came to tell you" she smiled up at Sam before they left the study.

The next day they attended the wedding as man and wife, Mercy was more than excited to tell the paparazzi that Sam was her husband so she seriously felt no way about Melvin finding his happiness after all he'd been with his happiness for the majority of their marriage anyway but Diane and her were on good terms, later they were on a plane to Lima, with the children, landing by early evening

"We going to live in the country side Mom?" Michael asked as they drove through the town out towards the open country

"I suppose we could call it country for what you're used to, but there's still lots to do I grew up here so did Sam, some of the time, but we're going this far out because we have to collect the other guys, change the car to the family one and get home to get you guys to bed we can talk in the morning, is that okay?"

"Are the others okay with that?" Cecil asked

"Well they said they were, but you're all sleeping in the den tonight until the bedroom arrangements are made"

"And how old are they again?" Michael asked

"7, 8 and 9" Sam replied "They're cool though" he quickly added, seeing the boys look at each other

"Do they know about girls and everything, because I'm not about to be talking bird and bees and everything right now, they're at that age you know?" Michael said as Sam looked at Mercy and laughed

"They haven't spoken about girlfriends to me yet, but send them to me if they ask, I'll fill them in after I read up" he told them still laughing

They got to Sam's parent's house, excited when they found out there were animals living there too "Can we come back some time to see the animals Mom?" Cecil asked sitting round the table in the dining room, waiting for Ben, Adam and Christopher to come through

"That's going to be up to Sam baby" she told him

"Well here's the other half of the family" Rose entered the dining room with the three children saying, naming them individually as they walked past her. Cecil and Michael got up, hugged them Sam grabbed Mercy's hand overwhelmed

"So" Cecil said "We're going to be a family, I'm Cecil" told the boys

"And I'm Michael"

"Your Grandma made hot drinks shall we?" Cecil asked walking back to the table

"I thought you said we were going to be a family?" Adam asked

"Yeah I did"

"Then isn't that sentence, Grandma's made hot drinks shall we" Adam told him making everyone smile

"You're right" Cecil said "Do you mind?" he asked Grandma Rose who shook her head saying no "Grandma made drinks tuck in" he said, smiling as all the boys moved towards the table, the conversation started naturally between the boys as their parents sat giving each other smiled and lifting eyebrows

"Drink up" Mercy finally said to the boys "We have to hurry up and get home, I'm excited about the house, not a house full of boys and Men" she looked around the table saying, Sam's face frowning as he took her comment in, concluding that she was indeed in a house full of testosterone filled men, he shuddered at 6 males being in a house with one hormonal female and rolled his eyes "What?" she asked seeing him shudder

"Hormones" he laughed

"You mean Testosterone" she laughed

"No I mean hormonal" he assured her

They'd finished hot drinks, took the short car ride and were sitting outside their new home less than an hour later "Come on lads, grab a bag" Sam ordered as they opened the door and stood watching the children get organised "I like this, I might never have to lift a thing again" he smiled waiting for all the children to enter the house "Leave the bags at the door tonight but that's not standard practice"

"Go check the house out now there's some furniture in it, and think about what room you want to gravitate to" Mercy shouted as they went walking off in all different directions, 20 minutes later they came back together looking a bit uncomfortable, Mercy looked at Sam concerned

"Mom don't shout but we've come up with a plan, it's maybe not what you want to hear but it's an alternative so hear us out before you kick off yeah?" Cecil asked

"He's our spokes...person" Christopher said looking at Michael for pronunciation

"Big word for you little man" Sam said smiling "it's a good word too, used in the right context"

"And Dad" Ben looked up saying "No freeze outs we just want to be heard"

"Okay hit us" he told them laughing

"Well we know you're usually precious about your space and everything but" Cecil said looking at the others "We like the feel you've created in the den, we know it's out of the question to have the den as a bedroom it's not even logical, but your bedrooms nearing the same size, we reckon if we all moved in there, we could all just be in one room, and we're feeling that" Cecil smiled before stepping back to be level with the other, looking at them all for agreement before looking back at their parents.

"Can we think about it and get back to you on Wednesday?" Mercy asked

"You'll think about it? Michael asked saying a quiet yes to himself

Ben, Adam and Christopher jumped as high as they could and punched the air and they all done some silly hand shake and went off to the den after the long day to get some sleep.

"What about the sound proofing" he asked when the children were out of ear shot

"That's why I said Wednesday to give us time to get it moved if we agree to it"

"It's logical"

"I know we both want to agree to this, it is logical, but we need to assume our roles straight away with the boys, I don't want them walking all over us. Cecil and Michael have that down to a fine art so be careful"

"They've got it? If you see the little one coming you know they've sent in the big guns believe me" he told her as both laughed

"We can do this Sammy I believe in us" she whispered hugging him

The next morning he woke her up just how she liked and 40 minutes later they were bathed, lying in bed relaxing

"So you haven't said what you think about it, the children in our room I mean"

"I've had my first night with you in here already" she looked around the room saying "It feels like home, I don't want to leave it but I want the boys to get on, they might feel differently when they've finished gelling but for now we can maybe let them have it, if you're okay with that?" she finally got round to saying

"I'm okay with where ever you are"

"So we need to give Kurt a call and get him to get the soundproofing moved then?"

"Let's just leave it for a while and just crack the door when we go to bed for them, let's go have fun choosing our room" he giggled dragging her out of bed

"I need my dressing gown" she pulled away from him saying, he turned looking puzzled

"Why?"

"I'm in a house full of males in case you didn't notice, none of them are related to me, two of them or maybe three are high in testosterone and one tries to jump my bones at every given opportunity"

"Oh yeah I forgot" he laughed "I hope that last one was me" letting her go to sort herself out "The room next door is alright but it's next door" he shouted after her

"How would you feel about converting the basement into our space?" she came out asking

"That's a huge space babe"

"Yeah but we're talking soundproofing the whole lot and then we can play, sing, eat, everything in there you know"

"Everything?" he asked raising an eyebrow

"Everything" she confirmed with a smile "We could put our instruments in there a small study area on suite breakfast bar everything it's that big and then visitors, children can have the run of the house to some extent"

"Is that a good idea, to give the children the run of the house?"

"Within reason and Cecil and Michael are here to keep order in our absence"

"Let's get Kurt in and see how feasible that is, but we need to have a fall back so what's the alternative?"

"Let's go look at the other rooms" she suggested coming out of the bathroom with her hair looking like she'd walked out of the hair salon and her face still smooth and make up free

"8 in the morning and you look beautiful" he smiled giving her a kiss, before they left the room and went down the stairs

"Don't make a habit of this Mom" Cecil told her as they entered the kitchen to see everyone eating breakfast

"Habit?" Sam asked looking at his wife

"Breakfast" she said "no one has school it's not even 8am yet and everyone's up, that's not fair we always have a lay in on a weekend"

"There are more of us now which means more love time, which in turn means getting up earlier than usual to fit it all in" Cecil said rolling his eyes playfully

"Love time?" Christopher asked excitedly

"Yeah it's when the family spends time together, we talk about what went good, bad and best over the week and we're honest about our feelings"

"And there's no better time to do that than at the breakfast table, so come on you two get your flavour of the day and join us before we finish" Michael laughed

"Bossy like their Mom" Sam said laughing "So we'll get something to eat then?" he asked Mercy walking towards the cupboard taking out a box of cereal and holding it up in offering, she agreed, he made two bowls while she sat at the table with the boys.

"So who wants to start?" Sam said as he sat down

"I will show you how it's done" Michael said before clearing his throat "Well I feel free, in the words of the great Marcus himself free at last free at last thank God I am free at last" he said "Can I have an Amen"

"Amen" Sam and Cecil said together and did a high five across the table

"Michael" Mercy said making him stop the laughing and get serious

"Sorry Mom" he smiled "Well I wanted Mom to be happy and she is, I wanted to get away from my Dad I love him but..." he looked across t his Mom saying remembering not to bad mouth "I love that my Brother is with me every day and that I felt at home last night for the first time in ages, with my new family" he looked around the table saying "I also have to start a new school, meet new people make more new friends and find someone to take me on for football in mid-season"

"You'll be fine at school Bro, you have good people skills, right Mom" Cecil said patting his back

"Straight" she said touching Michael's face "And thank you for sharing"

"I'd like to share" Ben announced looking at his hands before rubbing the back of his neck

"You sure these Children aren't yours?" she asked smiling at the Sam action going on "Go for it Ben" she encouraged him

"Well I feel pretty shi..."

"Ben" Sam shouted knowing where he was going with that, they smiled at each other before he nodded for him to carry on his nod telling him to leave the swears out

"He's getting fast" he told his brothers making them laugh "As I was saying, I feel pretty lost if I'm honest I mean a week ago I had a Mom, Dad, house I knew and lived on the lower end of town, being called the bastard brother or child hasn't happened for like 4 days and it feels strange" smiled at his brothers "I like my new Brothers, they know everything proper smart and their not mean with their expensive toys and they gave our Ben clothes he liked. I'm going to have fun in our new room and I know already that I love this new family, if you're going to have a babies please have a boy we need another boy to make up the side, you're getting too old Dad" he chuckled making everyone laugh

"Thanks Ben" Sam said giving him a high five "My brave son putting it all out like that" he said looking around the table "I'll go next then" he said clearing his throat "Well I'm super buzzed on the one hand I mean Mercy's my wife now and that's something we've both wanted since we were like 17 or something so great" he said "By the way expect lots of PDA we have it like that"

"PDA?" Adam asked

"Public Displays of Affection" Cecil said "lots of kissing and hugging stuff you know" he expanded, when Christopher, Ben and Adam looked at him blank he turned to Sam "Your job"

"Yeah" Sam said looking at the boys "I'll explain later" and they all nodded in understanding

"Means we're too young" Christopher said as Cecil and Michael raised their eyebrows and shook their heads

"You sure you're not their biological mother?" Sam asked laughing "Anyway apart from that I'm excited to see what we have here, I like that you've all got on so far, I appreciate that it's new to you all and us actually, I know we'll find a way to work this out. I don't want your Mom uprooting you all when she finally gets around to it so I'm going all legal with this guardianship stuff I want you boys for life" he said looking at Adam, Christopher and Ben "I'm alright with being called Sam for now by you two, and I need you to know I have no intentions of replacing your Dad so please don't think that's what this is all about, but I am here for you both just as much as I'm here for these three, and because I love your Mom I am compelled to love you, you come as a package and I respect that" he told them shocked when Cecil got up and shook his hand

"Thank you Man" he said as Sam walked around the table and hugged him and then hugged Michael followed by a group hug with the boys

"Well I don't really have anything bad to say" Adam piped up "I love the new house, I like my new brothers and I hope they fight all my battles when those mad heads start calling me bastard" he looked at his Dad cheekily saying

"Adam" his eyes warning him he was crossing line

"Well I'm bringing this party back to its base" Cecil said looking around the table "I'm also happy to be here, like we said yesterday guys I want this to work so I'm willing to work at it. My Grandma is constantly telling me I'm a charity case because I have no mother, but I have a mother the best in the world right here who's stepped up for me all my life, she didn't have to but she did, and I'm working hard to be the man that she has grown me to be" he said touching Mercy's arm "Your right Mom see the world not as it is but how it should be, I live by that always looking at the possibilities rather than what's in front of me" he laughed "My Mama taught me that"

"Straight" Michael said knocking fists with him

"I guess it's my turn I'm grateful for everything, I love my Dad and like my new Mercy very much, I'm yet to find a title I'm happy with, but I know Mercy isn't it. I'm looking forward to life with our new family and never having to not be with you all ever again when dad wins us" Christopher blurted without hardly a breath

"Thank you for that Christopher, it will get easier" Mercy smiled telling him

"Oh I could have said more it's just that Michael said you usually sing your contribution and I'm looking forward to it so I made mine short"

"I will sing something today because that's what I feel like doing, I know you children are safe and we're starting a new life together, and just so you know children are on the cards and quick I'm not getting any younger" she laughed "So here goes" Mercy said as she started singing her adapted version of **'The Word' by Christina Perri** looking around the table as she sang to everyone, telling them that whatever they find themselves being was right, they were a family

 _All of the lights land on us, the rest of the world fades from view, and all of the love we see, please please say you feel it too, and all of the noise I hear inside, restless and loud, unspoken and wild, and all that you need to say, to make it all go away, is that you feel the same way too_

 _Chorus  
And I know, the scariest part is letting go, 'cause love is a ghost we can't control, I promise you the truth can't hurt us now, so let the words slip out of your mouth  
_

She turned to Sam for the next verse

 _And all of the steps that led me to you, and all of the hell we had to walk through, but I wouldn't trade a day for the chance to say, my love, I'm in love with you  
Chorus _

_I know that we're all afraid, we both made the same mistakes, an open heart is an open wound to us, and in the wind of a heavy choice, love has a quiet voice,_ _still your mind, now It's ours to choose, a_ nd I know, the scariest part is letting go, let our love be the light that guides us home  
 _Chorus_

"What are the words?" Cecil smiled asking, when she finished

"That I love you guys" she looked around the table saying "You guys know, whatever you feel it's alright to feel that way, but you need to let us know so we can help you through it"

"We love you too Mom" Cecil said

"I love your voice" Ben said and Christopher and Adam joined in with a "Yeah"

"So our last share for today then" Mercy said looking at Sam for the go ahead "The big bedroom is yours but don't tamper with the walls too much they're sound proofed and it cost a lot to repair" she finished not sure the boys heard the end of the instructions as they were cheering and slapping bodies together all over the place "You heard about the walls right guys?"

"Yes Mom" came back unanimously

"Did they all just say Mom?" she looked at Sam asking tearing up

"Slip of the tongue" he said trying to calm her down "The excitement and all you know"

"Could we have a rest day today?" she asked

"Not really if we're going to get the bedroom sorted for the children by Wednesday or there about and we need to start planning our space so what do you say we have a day in, planning, conserving our energy" he said smiling "and a night baby making we need to keep that as a high priority on the list of things to do babe"

Mercy didn't answer she was already on the phone to Kurt about getting their room done like last week and telling him about the boys taking their room. When she got off the phone she turned to Sam who was still waiting for a response and said "Kurt will be here in like 40 minutes he's in the area and yes very high priority so eat all the right foods Mr. baby making machine"

"Diet?" he asked not looking happy

"No not diet just eating the right foods and staying away from the none baby making ones, I have to too" she said giving him a quick kiss

"Okay, we'll work on your terms for the honeymoon period, but you know I'm not going to be a pushover, so you can just think on"

"I know serious Sammy, and I respect you my Txe'lan, just spoil me for a bit, and anyway, you know I always get what I want" she said with a smirk. He looked at her seriously, she stopped to take his look in "What?" she asked changing her tac when his face didn't melt _'shit he's sexy serious'_ she smiled "I was joking, I know you remember, I know how far I can go before you throw me into bed, I got you"

"Please Mercy know it, you know my triggers and you used two already"

"Okay Mr. Evans no more pet names, unless we're in that environment, and no more Navi" she laughed giving him a kiss

So Kurt arrived and plans were firmed up the basement was made into their bedroom and private living space within 4 weeks with about 20 hands on deck, the children were moved into the main bedroom and after five months' of settling in Mercy was in the studio with Puck making music, Sam was doing his Animation Degree at the local University, the boys had made some good friends and Michael and Cecil had joined the Music Club at the school and loving it.

The family sat at a Sunday morning love time listening to the children express their joys, concerns and love around the table content that they were settling in well, Michael had expressed his concerns about going to spend 3 weeks with his Dad and Grandparents, Christopher was coming to terms with being a part of a mixed race family, which was the name his friends had started to call him since he'd announced his Dad was going to officially be his Dad soon and his new Mom was black. They'd just finished jumping about to Michael, Adam and Ben's version of **'Bat Man' by Jaden** when Sam noticed Christopher looking at them

"So you two are quiet no love to share?" Christopher finally asked his parents

"Yeah we have just one" his Dad said looking at Mercy who had a big smile on her face

"We're Pregnant" she announced as the boys leaped up clapping and stomping around

"We have our 6th man" Ben said "in about 4 years like but we have him"

"Actually there'll be a sister too, there's two" she smiled

"Two this is amazing" Cecil said hugging Sam

"We're opening the house next weekend guys and all our friends will be over and we thought we'd tell them about the babies then" Sam told them, their smiling faces telling them they all agreed

"But we need to go tell the family first so get dressed and we'll do that now"

"Can we go to Grandma Evans last so I can spend time with the animals please Sempul (Father)?" Cecil asked

"You need to ask your Sa'nok (mother) 'itan (Son)" he replied

That was their family compromise they'd use the Navi equivalents as names for each other rather than using first names, they wanted to bond properly

"Sa'nok can we" he asked

"Yes 'itan it can happen" she replied, he walked off doing an air fist punch after hugging her by way of saying thank you

"Seriously Sam you learned them that an air fist punch is a good thing?" she said sarcastically

"Stop it you love my Dork" he said laughing into her neck "Your phones buzzing babe" he said picking it up and giving it to her

"It's Diane" she said quizzically before answering it "Hi Diane what can I do for you" she asked as Sam carried on nibbling at her neck "What do you mean?" she said looking at Sam, her eyes stopping him from doing what he was doing "I need to sit down" she told him, he picked her up and set her down on the worktop "You're talking to me because you think Melvin is cheating on you?" she asked Diane to make things clear to both of them "I'm not gloating girlfriend I'm just wondering where my heads up was when he was with you" she chuckled for the irony "Well I can only advise two things; shut up about it get everything you can and set yourself a get out date" she laughed "Actually it is funny, same script different act" she laughed "Why don't you go talk to his Mama she was your best friend when he was my husband" she told her before putting the phone down "Can you believe that shit?" Sam just shook his head

Before he could say anything the children came down dressed, they left the house to go tell the parents that the babies were on the way, everyone was pleased and life went on as normal as it got for the Evans/Jackson family home.

 **9 Months Pregnant**

Sam had finally tracked Stacy down and started court proceedings initially but just before the final hearing she wrote a letter stating she didn't want the children and Sam could have full custody, she was willing to visit once a month on his terms. However months had gone by without any contact or visits and the children were nicely settling down into Mom's gone for good mode

Diane was still with Melvin, they'd cancelled time with the children more than four times in as many months, to be fair Cecil and Michael were quietly pleased about it, their Grandma had been over once to see them, they made it quite clear to her that they belonged, she even had a smile for Sam before she left.

Mercy had finally finished her album, Sam had finally got his dream job and was animating all his favourite Marvel characters for a living. Mercy had been fussing around before they left the house, wanting everything double washed, cooked enough food to feed an army so all the freezers were full, she'd just about sat down when Sam said they were celebrating family time tonight before the baby came so they were all off out for a meal, during the celebrations Mercy went into labour.

6 hours later the family were sitting around a beautiful baby girl with dirty blond hair green eyes and the plumpest lips with dimpled cheeks as she performed vocally for her audience "Were calling her Patrice" Mercy announced "Because already she has shown her power of expression" she smiled down at the screaming child "hopefully she will love studying and be clever. We want her to be bold, independent, and inquisitive to know what she wants and why she wants it. We also read that the name means she will want to make a difference in the world and that's everything we want for our baby girl" she said looking at Sam with the last words, he had the biggest smile on his face "Sam" she said looking at their boy he held in his arms

"Oh yeah" he said bringing himself back to the moment, looking down at their little boy with his full dirty blond head of hair, his almost square face with everything Sam including ears and smiled "We're calling him Paul" he announced "because we want him to be adventurous and willing to take the risks to achieve his objectives. We want him to be honest and fair, because he will learn this is the only way to receive justice and honesty from other people. We also read that the name means that his hereditary restless spirit might be best controlled by choosing the field of work that meet his demand for action and adventure. Carbon Copy I'd have said" he laughed

"So family what do you think?" Mercy asked at the children, parents and siblings stood around the bed

"I think we" Cecil said pointing to himself and Michael "Need to take on the placebo name Evans so we don't feel left out Sempul" he said looking at Sam

"Do you know how much clout your name carries 'itan?" he asked

"Out there maybe but in here where it counts, for me anyway, nothing, this is my family" Cecil said hugging Adam as Ben and Christopher held onto Michael

"Sorry Olo (Clan), I'm not putting a dampener on this Sa'nok, but we need four more for five a side" Michael laughed as Sam threw a pillow at him

"This Union is finished" Sam said kissing Mercy and shooing the children out for her to get some rest, soon after their parents and siblings left and they were alone

"We did good didn't we?" she asked as they looked into the tiny cribs

"We did but no more reunions for a long while, I wouldn't want Melvin coming back out the woodwork" he said making the two of them laugh, taking yet another photo of the children before setting the laptop on the side table

When he finally, got back to her, after checking the twins, her bed and the door he took his shoes off and jump on the bed, took a deep breath and took a moment "I love you Mercy" he finally smiled kissing her

"I love you More Sam" she said snuggling up to him

"Right ready?" he asked as he typed the message in his phone attached to the photo 'The Evans request an audience' he wrote and pressed send to their GF

"Have we got a skype account on this one?" she asked pressing the code into the laptop to boot up

"I know why you asked that but I've grown up Diva, Dork was so last year"

"But we still have a place where Dork comes out don't we?"

"Of course we call it our basement babe, regular appearances in there" he said laughing, they were stopped by the first request for face time "here we go" he said holding the phone up to show the picture of their new born twins "Patrice and Paul arrived today at 4.20pm everyone is well' he announced, soon after clicking the requests for the face chats to start

The End


End file.
